


up the wolves

by bitterbones



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark-ish, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knotting, Mates, Medium Burn, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priest Ben Solo, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Rey, Werewolves, mild violence, multiple pregnancy mentions (not Rey)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Brother Kylo Ren is called upon to investigate a string of mysterious deaths in a small northwestern town. It's supposed to be an easy job; the culprit is an obvious case of unchecked lycanthropy. But too quickly he stumbles back into his painful past, and in doing so he uncovers so much more.*It was then, as she inhaled to speak, that she really caught his scent. It gave her pause, throwing off her game as she struggled to place it. It was far too earthy to be human, with notes of sweetness that befuddled her. Perhaps his size was inhuman, though she could not see how he was anything else.“Can I help you?” He said, lowering his scone back to the wooden tabletop.Rey gave her head a quick shake, banishing the scent from her nostrils. No. He had to be human. He was no wolf, and she would see through any fae glamour or vampire mind trick. He was their mark. Maybe.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 86
Kudos: 180
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. holy darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was done but here I am again. I will never return to social media, and I will try to keep interactions here limited, but I couldn't stay away. I love writing too much. 
> 
> Champlain, Washington (to my knowledge) is not a real place. I'll add more world notes at the beginning/end of chapter 2. 
> 
> Title is from a Mountain Goats song, all chapter titles are from either "Wolves Without Teeth" by Of Monsters and Men, or "Meet Me in the Woods" by Lord Huron.
> 
> Expect updates roughly once a week, sooner if I'm feeling inspired.

_Kylo_

When Snoke first came to him with the assignment, Kylo denied it on principle. One flip through the thin manila file folder and he already knew all he needed. It was a typical case; suspected lycanthropes stalking the residents of a small northwestern town. Three known victims, but local authorities feared that the bodies would only stack in the days to come. 

It would have been an easy pick. Track the beasts to their lair and smoke them out like the unholy vermin they were. More good marks for his record, more respect from his comrades and trust earned from his beloved mentor. 

An easy job, save for the location. It did more than give the young man pause. 

Champlain, Washington. Just reading it brought familiar images of dense, dark forest and torrential rain behind his eyes. He could see the Coffee shop on the corner of Main and McAdams street. He could taste the damp air on his tongue, smell the sodden, black earth. Not far from the sea. Always wet and dreary. 

Kylo had grown up in Champlain, and he had left a thousand memories behind when he uprooted himself to move east. He had traded all of it for a simple life in a withering monastery, slowly fading from favor and public consciousness on the fringes of Cleveland, Ohio. He never wanted to go back. Midwestern purgatory was heaven compared to that town. 

“Do let me know if you change your mind.” Snoke said as he sauntered from Kylo’s office, file tucked under his robed arm. His voice wilted, disappointed.

Kylo shivered. He hated letting his master down. 

Perturbed by the situation, and Snoke’s obvious desire that it be _him_ who take the infernal assignment, Ben spent the remainder of his afternoon sulking in his discomfort. 

Usually he leapt at opportunities to travel. Their line of holy work offered many chances, and he took them all. As much as he prefered the midwest to his once home, it was still a drab, depressing place. 

As a brother in the church he had travelled as far south as Tihuana, Mexico. Ranged as far north as Nome. All in an effort to permanently stifle the existence of the unholy and unseen. 

He was damn good at his job, too. A favored agent of Prior Snoke. 

It was uncharacteristic of him to turn down such an easy job. It would reflect poorly on him as a warrior of God, and cast doubt on his dedication to the church. 

But he couldn’t go back. Never. 

He could still picture the disappointment in his mother’s eyes, feel the sting of it on his heart as plainly as if she were standing in front of his desk. And the rest of it… a muddled blur of pain and sorrow. He cared not to remember. He prayed he might never recall. 

Kylo shivered again, and shook his dark head to clear it. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, silhouetting the roofs of the warehouses across the street. Glancing at the clock on his wall, he found that he had worried himself right through supper. It was nearly eight in the evening. Likely there was some food held back for him in the kitchen, but he wasn’t hungry.

He gathered his things and resigned himself not to eat as he made his way through the damp, brick hallways of the priory. One hard gust of wind off the lake and the place was sure to fall to pieces. 

Luckily he did not encounter Snoke, nor any of the other brothers on his way to his quarters. And once he was safe inside his room, door locked behind him, he was taken by a wave of relieved security. 

They would not bother him here. 

Swiftly, he changed out of his robes, trading them for a white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. There was a communal bathroom shared by the other men on his floor, and normally he would shower to end his day. But tonight he did not want to see anyone, not even in passing. Kylo felt too raw to weather even the most fleeting glance. 

Needing it, he took a small bottle of klonopin from his dresser and knocked a pill back with a day-old glass of water. He paused to behold himself in the mirror and winced away from his own reflection. 

He looked like a terrified child, all wide, bleary eyes and pursed lips chewed red. Pathetic. Was this what Snoke had seen? Kylo Ren reduced to a whimpering child before his very eyes? And all because of a memory, a feeling. 

Face scrunching in disgust Kylo turned away and crawled into his tiny bed. It wasn’t quite dark yet, not yet nine, but he didn’t care. The brother wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget about how the mere mention of a town had made him weak in the eyes of his master, perhaps even the eyes of God. 

The klonopin played its part, and he slept. At first, soundly. Then not at all. 

⇆

Kylo dreamed. He dreamed a dream he could only interpret as a sign from God above. God who so rarely spoke to his earthly children. 

_The woods were dark, dank, and deep. There was no path for him to follow, and only the moon to light his way. It shone bright and full where he could glimpse it through the canopy. He carried no weapons, and wore only his robes and a heavy wooden crucifix around his neck. So weighty was it that he had to lift it with his hand to relieve some of the pressure._

_“Hello?” He called out, and in his mind he prayed for safety._

_At first there was no answer but the frightened scatter of forest creatures from the brush and the trees._

_Kylo spun around, gripping the crucifix tightly. His skin was damp with the cool humidity of the air._

_“Father bless me,” he breathed. “Father keep me, for there is great evil in this place.”_

_The air was suddenly icy cold, and his breath clouded thickly in it._

_Then a sharp_ snap _echoed through the forest, like a bough being ripped from a tree. And from the blackness emerged a great shadow with eyes like hot coals. A werewolf, massive in stature and cast inky in the moonlight stepped out of the dense foliage before him._

_Kylo gasped and brandished his cross, groping at his side for a weapon but finding none._

_“Back!” He commanded, “In the name of God, BACK.”_

_The face of the wolf split into a grin of jagged, dripping teeth, and as it stepped nearer Kylo knew he had never before faced one so large. His head did not even reach its shoulder._

_“Away!” He shouted, all of his mantras lost to him as his voice echoed away into the wood. He could not remember his faith nor any of his lessons. All he knew was fear._

_He tore the crucifix from his neck and threw it into the beast’s barrel chest. It swatted the cross away as if it were a fly, and the holy symbol was gone in the darkness._

_“No,” Kylo rasped and turned to run. “No!”_

_But it was too late for him. The wolf was upon him, snorting in canine laughter as it brought him to the loam of the ground and tore into his body with savage teeth._

Kylo shot up in bed, gasping and clutching at his throat. His skin was sticky with sweat and his heart thundered in his chest. A dream, he thought, and then he said the words aloud to ground himself. 

“Just a dream…” He trailed, collapsing back onto his pillow. His sable eyes searched the ceiling for answers. Budding sunlight was beginning to filter through his east facing window, brightening the room. 

A dream indeed, but a poignant one. One that, the longer he lay still, the more it stoked his internal fires and made him want to run. 

The wolf had shunned the power of God and then overcome him. In his dream the Devil’s own darkness had prevailed over all that was good. It must have been a sign. A message. A warning of dark days to come in Champlain, Washington. 

And it had been Kylo’s dream. A vision he was deemed worthy of. There were no accidents in this world. No mistakes. No coincidences. Only man and God and that which passed between them.

Kylo threw his blankets aside and practically scrambled to his feet, rushing from a clean set of robes. He needed to speak to Snoke, to tell him of this vision, to explain that the esteemed Kylo Ren _would_ go after all. It felt as though the Lord himself demanded it. 

Once he was dressed he rushed barefoot through the halls, feet slapping loudly on the linoleum flooring. But he didn’t care. His message was far more important than the sleep of his fellow brothers. 

Up he went. One floor, two, three, until he reached the singular room below the tower with the broken bell. That was where Prior Snoke slept behind a heavy mahogany door. 

Kylo banged his fist against it urgently, “Prior Snoke?” 

There was some rustling, and then a weathered voice replied, “Brother Kylo? What are you doing up at this hour?” 

The door opened with a rush of cool air and Kylo passed quickly through. 

“You’re very lucky I wake with the sun, elsewise I’d be cross with you, boy.” Snoke’s affectionate smile belied the threat. His face was leathery, scarred from many battles, but comfortingly familiar to the brother. 

“I had a dream,” Kylo rushed to being, not bothering with any sort of pretense. “I had a vision that I believe was prophetic in nature. Something dark is happening in Champlain, an evil beyond our comprehension resides there. In my dream there was a huge wolf, and it would not bow to the will of God.” 

Snoke quirked a pale eyebrow expectantly, “ _And?_ What has this got to do with you, Ren? You turned down the assignment.” 

It was only just then that it occurred to Kylo that Snoke would have to give the assignment to someone else. He may very well have already done it. 

“I change my mind. I must go, I _have_ to go. God is working through me now, I can feel it. I have to save that town from those demons. Please Prior, Father, let me go.” 

He was just short of falling to his knees and begging. He was desperate, more desperate than he had ever been, even when he left Champlain. This was beyond him, and Brother Kylo was helpless but to act.

A smile crept across Snoke’s withered visage, wide and yellow. 

“Very well, Ren. It’s good to see this passion in you. You will go, I didn’t want to send Armitage anyways.” 

“Thank you, Prior. You won’t regret this. I know this is my path.”

Snoke nodded in agreement, “Indeed. You will leave in four days, I’ll have the plane ticket placed in your name.” 

“Thank you,” Kylo said again. 

He was relieved. This was right. It had to be right. Even as the dread began to mount in his gut, he knew this was his path, his journey. The dream had shown him as much. 

In the Pacific Northwest there was a town called Champlain, and that town was in desperate need of salvation. Kylo, God help him, would bring it to them. 

As he turned to leave Snoke’s chamber, the old master called after him, voice replete with subtle warning, “Remember, Ren. There is no turning back from this, not after you have seen a sign from God.” 

Kylo swallowed hard. 

No turning back now. In four days time he would be in Champlain. 


	2. got a hold on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note. 
> 
> Neither the werewolves nor the religious organization are really 'good' in this fic. The wolves aren't watered down vampires in this; they really do hurt people. I hope I write it well enough to keep people reading, though. 
> 
> Also if pregnancy squicks you out maybe this fic isn't for you. Rose is going to be pregnant throughout. 
> 
> Also chapter word counts will probably continue to vary wildly, sorry.

_ Rey _

The air was bright with dawn, rare sunlight filtering through the canopy and warming her fur. Beneath her paws the earth was damp with morning dew. Rey drew in a deep breath and tasted the coming balm of summer rain. In the distance the clouds loomed dark, rolling in off the ocean and bringing with them the faint taste of salt. 

She blinked, marvelling at the verdant forest around her for a brief moment. She loved this, early mornings spent in solitude, stalking the woods like the beast she was. Her ears turned towards the distant sounds of the town coming awake; engines kicking to life, dogs barking, children shouting excitedly with the freedom brought by summer. Human existence was a beautiful, fragile thing, one that always drew her in. 

But Rey knew to keep her distance. Best not to get attached. 

With the swiftness of a mighty wolf she leapt from her perch at the point of a hill. Her paws touched earth once more at the far bank of a winding stream, and she was off into the dawn. A great sandy wolf, muddied up to her knees and hocks. She let her tongue loll, tasting the air as she darted between ancient, moss burdened spruces and hemlocks. 

She could taste game ranging far, giving her a wide berth; elk and deer, rabbits, even a bear. 

Lucky for them she was not hungry. 

She raced along the stream then parted from it, mossy stones giving way to mossy leaf litter as she scented the wind and reveled in the coming rains. Her fur was stirred wild, her eyes wide and excited. 

When she finally reached the stoop of a little home tucked away in the forest she must have made for quite the sight. 

Just as she began to shift back into her human skin, Poe Dameron emerged, letting the storm door slam behind him. 

He didn’t try to hide his appreciation of her momentary nakedness. 

Rey scowled at him and untied an overlarge hoodie from around her neck. A trick to make herself more decent after any wolf-ish escapade. It was a men’s medium. Green and blue plaid. She’d bought it at Costco when she was just fourteen. When she turned, her clothes would practically explode off of her body with the force of the change. If she tied the hoodie around her neck it would go unscathed and be waiting for her when she was human once again. It wasn’t an outfit by any means, but it covered all of the important bits. 

She shrugged it on and zipped it up. It dropped halfway down her muddy thighs. 

Poe whistled as he noticed the dirt, “What did you get up to this morning, little lady?” 

Rey smirked affectionately at the nickname. She didn’t want him for a mate and had made that clear a half dozen times. But Poe was still a dear friend. 

“My usual route, rains were heavier last night I think. Even more mud than usual.” 

“No hunting?” Poe asked, nose wrinkling as though he were scenting for blood.

“Nope,” Rey made for the door. 

“Shame, I was hoping for a light snack.”

Rey snorted and shut the door behind her. 

Inside the house was surprisingly orderly for being a literal den of wolves. Jannah sat at the dining room table leafing through the morning paper. Rose was sprawled out on the couch in the living room, watching a crime drama with a hand resting over her pregnant belly. 

The neatness was entirely Leia’s doing, though the den mother actually lived with her human mate at a house in town. 

Finn was coming down the stairs just as Rey was headed up them. He was obviously wired, eyes a bit too wide and short hair patchy from a bad self-cut. But of course he was jumpy, his mate was six-and-a-half months along and endlessly hungry. 

“Finn,” Rey smiled, pausing at the foot of the stairs. A faint gunshot echoed from the television behind her. “Good morning.”

Finn ignored her pleasantries and jumped immediately to the topic which constantly occupied his mind, “We need to go stalking today, Rey. Like  _ really _ stalking. Game isn’t cutting it anymore.” 

Rey pursed her mouth. Luke wouldn’t be happy about it. They’d been dipping into the local populace too often as of late, but a very hungry Rose left them little choice. Nothing sated the hunger like human, and Rose was eating for four. 

“Alright, let Poe know what’s up. I just need to check in with Luke and clean up, then we can head into town.”

Finn nodded and brushed passed her, preoccupied with his plight. 

Rey darted up the stairs and into the small bedroom that was designated as hers. It was plain and tidy save for a desk covered in RC car parts. She liked to tear them apart then soup them up. Sometimes she resold them, sometimes she kept them for a while to enjoy herself. She would attach GoPros to their tops and observe wildlife. Or human life. All the same to her. 

She grabbed a clean set of clothes from her single dresser, clothes from the ‘good’ drawers that she had no intention of busting out of, then made for the second floor bathroom. 

Rey bathed swiftly, not even waiting for the water to heat. Her mind was already preoccupied with thoughts of a day spent stalking, hunting, chasing in preparation for the exhilarating kill. She was a born hunter, and good at luring humans. She’d had years of practice, having turned at such a young age. 

She scrubbed the filth off of her legs and arms with sweet smelling soap, a gift from Rose, then picked a few leaves and twigs from her short hair. 

When she was done she wiped down swiftly with a towel, hair dripping onto the tile. She pulled it back into a tight tail rather than bothering to blow dry it. She didn’t have time. Rose, a beloved sister, was in need, and Rey was eager for the hunt. 

She dressed in a sports bra, plain white t-shirt and distressed jeans, then she tied her hoodie around her waist. Rey never left the den without it. 

Once she had returned to her bedroom and tugged a pair of worn Converse onto her feet she was ready to go. All that remained between her and a day on the town was Luke. Rey groaned softly. Luke might pose an issue.

The Alpha preferred to abstain from humans entirely, and though he didn’t impose that dogma upon that pack, he still insisted that they tread likely and range far and wide in their hunts. It was inconvenient and, in Rey’s opinion, pointless. So what if the body count started to stack? No sane human would blame  _ them _ . No sane human would cry werewolf and be taken seriously. 

There was no harm in taking a few from town every now and again, but Luke insisted. Today there was no option, they didn’t have days to range south across the state border, or up into Canada. Rose had a whole litter to feed, and she couldn’t wait.  _ They _ couldn’t wait. 

Steeling herself, Rey passed the stairs, crossing the hall to the tiny master bedroom where Luke spent most of his time. Though, it was less a bedroom and more a study with a twin bed pressed to the northern wall. 

The door was slightly ajar, so Rey entered without knocking. Three of the four walls were lined with bookshelves stacked high with countless volumes. The curtains were drawn and the room was lit by a single lamp curved over Luke’s desk where the man himself was currently sat. 

The pale LED of the bulb brought out the white in his silvery hair. 

When he turned to look at her there was a coldness in his eyes that she couldn’t place and, in truth, she didn’t want to deal with today. 

“Just checking in,” Rey said. “Anything you need? Poe, Finn and I are going to run into town for a bit.”

Luke’s scowl deepened and he drummed his knuckles impatiently on the back of his chair, “Just  _ running into town _ ? You do know that I could hear you, right? We’re all wolves here.” 

Rey’s back straightened a bit, caught in a lie by omission. 

“Don’t try to lie to me, Rey. You know better than that.”

“I’m sorry, I just thought—

Luke shook his head and turned back to his book, “I do think it’s foolish, I do think you’re taking things too far around here. But I won’t try and stop you.” 

Rey relaxed slightly, only then realizing that she had been playing with the hem of her shirt. She dropped it. “Thank you.”

As she turned to step out the door he called after her, stopping her in her tracks. 

“I wish you would think more, Rey. You have so much potential, you alway have.” 

Rey almost winced, it was an unfair callback to their many years together. Luke was practically her father, he had made her what she was. She never wanted to disappoint him, but he clung so tightly to such archaic rules, his ways often confused her. 

“I am thinking,” She replied, cooly. “Outthinking you. Now if you’ll excuse me Rose has pups to feed.”

Perhaps it was too harsh a thing to say, too bratty. Childish, like a little girl stomping her foot. But Luke didn’t call after her again. He let her go in peace to join Finn and Poe where they waited outside loitering at Poe’s truck.

Poe was smoking a cigarette, Finn was six months clean, Rey detested the things entirely.

“Put that out,” she demanded, glaring at it between Poe’s fingers. 

He grumbled but complied, dropping it into the gravel and snuffing it with the heel of his boot. 

“You guys ready?” Finn asked. There were circles under his eyes, Rose wasn’t sleeping well which meant he wasn’t either.

“Yep,” Rey opened the cab and slid into the middle seat. Poe took the driver’s side, Finn the passenger. “You guys wanna do lunch while we’re there? All I’ve had this week is that bologna in the fridge and a few rabbits.”

“Sure. La Fiesta? I could go for some Mexican.” 

Finn sighed, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you guys want, as long as we find a mark today. Rose needs this.”

“She’s been needing it,” Poe said, dryly. “That’s why half the town is sleeping with a gun under their pillow.” 

He spun the truck around and pulled onto the drive. It was long and winding, stretching nearly a quarter mile from Watkins Road to the house. 

Finn made a noise of exasperation and dropped his head into his hands. Alarmed, Rey rubbed his shoulders carefully. 

“I know it’s been a lot, but you guys both know there’s nothing better than a human. And I want these kids to be healthy, you know? And I don’t want her to suffer needlessly, this is already difficult enough.”

“I know, buddy,” Poe acquiesced, concern furrowing his handsome brow. “I’m sorry I said anything, I wasn’t serious. We just need to be careful how much we take, ya know? Maybe we should start planning ahead. We could range and then store leftovers in the freezer for when she’s hungry.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and dropped her hand, “God, you’re starting to sound like Luke. This is fine. What we’re doing is fine. We don’t need to keep any  _ evidence _ in the house. No one will ever believe that we’re werewolves, but if they find  _ that _ kind of thing in our freezer we’ll be arrested as murderers.”

Poe pursed his lips but said nothing. The ride into town was stiff and silent. 

  
  


⇼

  
  


They ate a lunch of human food. The finest Mexican one could expect to find in middle-of-nowhere Washington state. 

Human food was good, more flavorful than any fresh caught game. Rey enjoyed it, but it was often lacking in both the quantity and nutrients a wolf needed to survive and thrive. 

They needed more, and they were about to find it.

The trio stepped out of the restaurant and onto a street corner, eyes scanning the sidewalks for likely prey. It was a Tuesday, but many people were out on their lunch hour, enjoying the rare sunshine, eating lunches from freezer packs and brown paper bags. 

“See anyone good?” Poe asked, looking to Rey expectantly. 

She would be the one to approach the individual if need be, so she often got final say. 

Rey glanced around, but saw no one of particular interest. She was looking for size and obvious physical health. Men more often found themselves locked up in her jaws than women. Everyone she saw was either too old or too small. 

“No one here,” Finn said ahead of her. There was a dark, angular look to him today. Wolfish. 

“Let’s walk up Main Street and see what comes our way. There has to be someone.” 

The men agreed and the three began to walk briskly up the street, eyes scanning diligently. 

They walked in the shadows of two story buildings that lined the road. Over their heads storm clouds were beginning to overtake the sunshine with their gloom. Rey could taste the rain acutely. A woman jogged by; short but strong. Rey spun on her heel, walking backwards as she watched her tear away over the pavement. 

“Should we—

“Rey!” Poe grabbed her arm and jerked her back around, ducking his head and gazing past a throng of people loitering about outside a coffee shop. “See him?”

_ Oh yes _ , she saw him. He wore the robes of some sort of religious zealot, with black hair that swept past his jaw. Pale skinned and tall, she could see the breadth of his stature beneath those robes. He was perfect. Built. Never before had she seen such an ideal mark. 

Rose would be so happy. 

“I’ve lived in this town for a long time,” Finn commented. “I think I know most of the faces by now… but he’s different. Get closer and sniff him out, Rey. I bet he’s from out of town, no one would miss him.” 

A mark with zero strings attached. He grew more alluring with each passing second. Rey nodded and left the boys to lean against a storefront and pretend to play on their phones. Really they were watching her, canine ears turned on her, waiting. 

The man was headed for the coffee shop, his back turned to her. She moved swiftly, shoved rudely past a few people until she was stepping into the AC and java scent right behind him. 

The breadth of his shoulders up close was almost jarring. She took a seat at a high table by a window and pretended to be waiting for someone, glancing around the cafe and checking her phone periodically. Waiting for him to order. 

Despite the fifteen feet between herself and the counter she heard him order plain as day. Black coffee and a cinnamon scone. She found herself oddly fascinated by his face, the fullness of his lips and his aquiline profile, dotted with a few moles. His eyes were gentle for his size, and his hands were careful as he gave cash and received change. It was like he knew his size and strength and actively worked to subdue them. 

When he had his order he took a seat across the cafe and Rey slipped down from her seat, slinking towards him. She could smell Finn and Poe, now waiting just outside, watching through the glass. 

Without a word, Rey slid into the chair across from him. The man paused midway through a bite into his scone. 

It was then, as she inhaled to speak, that she really caught his scent. It gave her pause, throwing off her game as she struggled to place it. It was far too earthy to be human, with notes of sweetness that befuddled her. Perhaps his size  _ was _ inhuman, though she could not see how he was anything else. 

“Can I help you?” He said, lowering his scone back to the wooden tabletop. 

Rey gave her head a quick shake, banishing the scent from her nostrils. No. He had to be human. He was no wolf, and she would see through any fae glamour or vampire mind trick. He was their mark. Maybe.

“Hey,” She began as if nothing had happened. “Are you new around here, sir? I’ve lived here most of my life and I’ve never seen you.”

He paused and eyed her warily for a moment before he replied, guarded, “Yes. I’m from out of town. What do you want?” 

Rey blinked at him dumbly, “Oh! I’m sorry, I must seem so rude. I’m Rey.” 

She extended a friendly hand across the table and, slowly, he shook it. His palms were rough and dwarfed her own, his skin was warm. His scent struck her again, earthy and sweet and lovely. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, she might have become intoxicated with it had he not spoken and interrupted her lapse. 

“Kylo,” He allowed, then he took a small bite of his scone.

“Nice to meet you, Kylo. What are you in town for?”

He watched her with unreadable black eyes as he chewed and swallowed, “My uncle… I’m looking for him.”

He was a terrible liar, but she chose not to call him on it. She leaned forward, suddenly intrigued by this fragrant man and his secrets. 

“Is he missing?”

“Something like that.” Kylo seemed to relax a bit, or maybe he was simply leaning back and away from her; the predator knocking on his door. 

“Sorry to hear it.”

Kylo cleared his throat expectantly.

“Where are you staying? Maybe I could show you around. It’s a small town, but the streets can get a bit confusing,” She batted her lashes at him, turning it up in an attempt to glean information. 

Kylo smirked at her and snorted, seeing straight through her paltry attempt at flirting, “I’m staying at the Spruce Inn. I… could actually use a hand in navigating the town, I’d like to find my uncle within the century, of course.”

Rey perked up, surprised at his embracing of her faux hospitality. Maybe she didn’t want to feed him to Rose, maybe she wanted to learn more about him. Why did he smell so damn good? Why was he wearing robes? What kind of name was Kylo?

Maybe she would call him off limits until she learned more. 

God, she knew it was a selfish thing to think. Rose was hungry, but they could always find someone else. This man was special, somehow. Rey needed to get to the bottom of it. 

“I can help with that,” Rey smiled and it was real. “Wanna start now, or…?”

Kylo shook his head, “No. Not now. I just arrived. I’m tired and need to get my things together. Can I have your number?”

It was a line that was inevitably flirty, whether he meant it that way or not. 

Heat rose in Rey’s cheeks, but she banished it by focusing on the strong scent of his coffee. It cleansed her palate of his scent and cleared her head. 

Rey shook her head. She couldn’t just give the number to a stranger. It was connected to the address of the den, and if it fell into the wrong hands… 

“No, I don’t have a working cell phone at the moment. Dropped it in one too many puddles.” 

He looked like he didn’t believe her. 

Her phone was practically burning a hole in her pocket. 

“I’m serious. I’m going to get a new one once I’ve saved up enough, but I really don’t have one right now.” 

“Well,” he raised his brows, relenting. “Where does that leave us, Rey?”

“Meet back here tomorrow? Three o’clock?”

He nodded, “Alright. Sounds good.” 

Rey glanced to her right. Outside, through the glass storefront, Finn was glaring at her and Poe was pacing impatiently. They’d heard everything, they knew that her intentions were no longer that of a hunter. 

“I gotta go.” She started up from the table. 

“You never bought anything, didn’t you come in for a coffee?” He quirked an eyebrow. He almost seemed playful.

“Right!” Rey exclaimed, rushing to cover her strange behavior, “I’m sorry you’re just distracting.” 

A flush spread over her cheeks. That sounded far more flirtatious than she had intended. 

The corner of his full mouth turned up, and he replied around another bite of scone, “See you tomorrow, Rey.”

“See ya.” She turned for the counter where she slapped down three wrinkled bills in exchange for a black coffee. Rey didn’t really want it, but she needed to appear  _ somewhat _ sane in order to maintain her facade.

All the while she could feel Kylo’s dark gaze on her, following her until she reached the door, spun to wave one last time, then stepped back out onto the street. 

She brisked past Finn and Poe before he could see her conversing with them through the window, leading them shouting after her down the street. Finally, she stopped before an empty store front. 

“He’s off limits,” She declared before either of her companions could speak. 

She could still smell his scent,  _ taste it _ . It made her shiver to remember it. She would need to talk to Luke about her reaction, it was strange, wholly unnatural. 

“What?” Finn demanded, “What are you talking about? Why are you meeting up with him again tomorrow? Rose needs to eat, Rey!”

Poe glanced around nervously, making sure that no passerby had heard Finn’s outburst. 

“There’s something about him, and I need to figure it out. His scent is just  _ enrapturing _ .” 

Finn threw his hands up in exasperation, “I don’t care about his fucking  _ scent _ . I care about my mate and my babies, that’s it.”

“Maybe we should take this to the truck, guys?” Poe suggested, eyes flitting and nervous. 

Rey ignored him and stomped her foot, “He’s. Off. Limits. We’ll find someone else, okay? There are thousands of people living in this county. We’ll find someone, just not him.”

“ _ Fine _ .” Finn snapped, spinning away. He began to storm back up Main Street ahead of a flustered Poe.

“Fine!” Rey exclaimed at his back. 

She would have her way. No one would harm Kylo, not until she lifted her protection. They’d fight it out later, if that’s what it took to keep the wolves at bay. Rey never lost a fight. 

Just then a raindrop plunked down, slapping fat and wet against her cheek, startling her from her anger. 

In the distance thunder rolled. 

Rey raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sudden downpour and took off after her friends. 

Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. i took a little journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting from another perspective (and some).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you for the love and support on the first 2 chapters! I haven't been getting notif emails for some reason but I promise I'm checking in to read the comments <3<3<3

_ Kylo _

As he stepped out of his Uber and onto the raised sidewalk, Kylo found that Champlain had not changed much at all in his absence. The roads had been repaved, but besides that detail everything was the same; each tree remained stalwart, though they were a little wider and taller. Each business still occupied the same storefront down mainstreet, only a few were lost to time and recession leaving only empty windows plastered with ‘for lease’ signs. 

Even the little inn he had chosen to temporarily house him on his mission had not bothered to repaint the shutters. The maroon paint was flaking and peeling. 

The Spruce Inn was fading, like most small town things did. It looked like a little farm house, it may even have been one, once. It looked sad now, sadder than even his childhood had colored it. 

With a heavy sigh, Kylo resigned himself to his decision and stepped through the front door, dragging his single suitcase behind him.

God had sent him here, so he tried to make himself content. 

It was early, only a little past eight, and the smell of coffee and pancakes wafted into the tiny lobby from a side door. 

Much to his chagrin, he recognized the woman behind the front desk. Time had hardly aged her, she was already ancient to being with. Maz Kanata sat slumped forward on a high stool, diligently scanning a newspaper she had spread out over the wooden countertop. Her glasses were nearly sliding off of her nose. 

She didn’t seem to notice him, so Kylo cleared his throat and approached the desk. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed, sitting upright, “Hello, how can I— Ben Solo, is that you?”

Her eyes narrowed, her tone was almost accusing. 

Kylo nodded awkwardly, “Yes, it’s me. But my Christian name is Kylo, which is what I prefer to be called these days.” 

Maz nodded, as if remembering something she were told, “Oh, right, right. I’ll try to remember that. Now, let me see here… are you Mr. Ren?”

“That would be me.”

The tiny woman slipped off of her stool and ducked behind the desk, rifling around inside of it. When she resurfaced it was with a key linked to a tag labeled  _ 06 _ . She slapped it down on the counter in front of him then began to rattle off the house rules. 

“You’re in room six, second on the left up the stairs. Breakfast is served between eight-thirty and nine-thirty and not a second later. Quiet hours begin at ten. If you need anything someone will always be here at this desk, but we ask you don’t use the phone to call after ten.” 

Kylo nodded, “Understood.” 

She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and peered at him, “You don’t need any help with your luggage, do you?”

Kylo took the key off of the counter and shook his head, “No, I’m quite alright. Thank you, Maz.”

“It’s good to see you, Solo. People around town have been wondering after you,” She used his old name offhandedly and climbed back up onto her stool, readjusting herself over her paper. 

“Ah. Well, I’m here now. At least for a little while.” 

“Would it be too much to ask why you’re back, boy? We thought you were gone for good.” She was feigning polite disinterest. 

Kylo paused for a moment considering the question and the multitude of responses he could provide, some more truthful than others. It took him back to the days before he left, what little he could remember. Most of it was a painful blur of emotion and faces flashing behind his eyes. What would bring the wayward Ben Solo back? 

The answer was; nothing short of divine intervention. But he couldn’t explain that to Maz.

“It would be,” he said, guardedly. “Too much to ask, at least for now. Check back with me in a week.” 

The tiny woman smirked, “Alright, alright. Off to your room, breakfast will be ready soon if you’re hungry.” 

“Thank you.” 

He wasn’t hungry, he had eaten at the airport. Really, he just wanted to get on with things, to fulfill his holy duty to the town then be done with the whole thing. 

_ You brought me here _ , he prayed as he climbed up the stairs.  _ Now give me a path forward, show me a way. _

His room was small. The bed was a twin. Like the detail work on the outside of the house, everything was maroon, from the drapes to the carpet to the linens and baseboards. It was an eyesore, but that hardly mattered. The room had a small writing desk and an attached bathroom so he would not need to leave much. It would serve its purpose well.

And it was cheap. The Priory wasn’t exactly wealthy. It was worth a little prying by the locals if it meant he got to live economically. 

He laid out his suitcase at the foot of the bed and produced a single set of robes from it. He was currently donning a t-shirt and jeans, which wouldn’t do for the work at hand. He carried the robes to the bathroom where he washed the travel from his face then changed into them. 

Kylo leaned on the granite counter and beheld himself in the mirror. He met his own eyes and found resolve within them, a resoluteness like he had never known before. His ideals were pure, his mission holy. 

There was only one thing on his itinerary so far, and he suspected it would be the most difficult thing he had to do the whole trip, and he intended to fight werewolves. He had scheduled a meeting with his mother at eight-thirty, in his childhood home across town. Memories of it made him shudder, and an unwanted sensation of helplessness flooded him at the thought of returning to that place. How could he face that woman?

_ Lord, guide me _ , he prayed,  _ provide me the strength to face this obstacle so I might do your will.  _

Resolve renewed, he produced his phone from his pocket and checked the time. 

Eight fifteen. No time to linger. 

He shouldered his satchel and paged an Uber on his phone, then headed outside to wait on the curb, leaving all of his more severe materials in his travel bag. He doubted he would need them here, as much as he was dreading his return home the sensation was entirely personal. His mother and father posed no danger to him. 

The ride was short but nerve wracking. With each passing moment his frayed nerves were amplified. But when he spied himself in the rearview he found his face was deceptively passive; only his eyes glinted with the slightest hint of distress. 

He could remember leaving. He remembered being  _ forced  _ to leave, given up to Snoke like a lamb. It had turned out to be one of the best things ever to happen to him; through his exile he had found God and purpose. Still, the aching child in him longed to know why they hadn’t wanted him. He could remember their faces looming over him with stricken expressions. But he simply could not recall the  _ why _ ?

As he was delivered to the fenced walkway that led to the covered porch of his childhood home, he reminded himself that the topic of discussion was not to range into the personal. Kylo needed information about the town, and there was no better place to begin than with some of its oldest, most well respected residents. 

The car pulled away, and Kylo lingered for a moment examining the house. It was well kept; the white paint was pristine, almost new. The lawn was cut short and the flowerbeds were well stocked and bursting with countless colorful blooms. There were no cars in the driveway. Secretly he hoped that no one was home.

Drawing in a steadying breath he made the short trip up to the porch where he rapped his fist lightly against the door, painted a dark green. That was new, it used to be white like the rest of the house. 

It opened up almost immediately, as if someone had been waiting on the other side. 

And there she was, small, diminished physically by the years passed yet her presence still beared down on him powerfully. Her dark eyes were bright and wide, and a smile spread across her wrinkled face. Leia Organa-Solo, Kylo’s own mother. 

“Ben,” She breathed, and she looked like she couldn’t believe he was there. “Come in.” 

“My Christian name is Kylo,” He replied, trying to keep his tone icily professional.

Her expression fell almost imperceptibly. 

“This way,” She walked behind him, ushering him like he needed to be shown the way. His feet carried him naturally to the living room. 

The furniture was new, the curtains white lace. 

“Sit,” She motioned to the couch. “Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?”

Kylo shook his head and produced a small notebook and pen from his satchel, “No, thank you Mrs. Organa.”

She visibly winced at the sound of her name from his lips. There would be no  _ moms _ or  _ mothers  _ today. Kylo had given up all ties to his earthly family long ago. 

She sat across from him in an upholstered chair. It was green, matching the sofa. 

“Oh, alright. I must say I was surprised when you called, Ben—

“Kylo.”

“Right. Well, you were very vague on the phone, what can I do for you, son? We’ve missed you.”

Kylo ignored the sentimentality and got straight to him point, “Strange things have been happening around Champlain, Mrs. Organa.  _ Very _ strange things. I was sent by my order to investigate a string of disappearances over the last few months. What can you tell me about that?”

Leia’s answer was immediate and assured, “Hardly know a thing about that, B— _ Kylo _ . I don’t pay much attention to the news, it’s too depressing.” 

Kylo scowled. He didn’t believe her. Glancing around the room he asked, “Where’s Han?”

Maybe the old man would be more forward with him. He always had been rather blunt. 

“At work.” 

Kylo recentered his focus on Leia, “Does he still do road construction? When can I speak with him?” 

“He gets home around four most days, but I promise you he doesn’t know any more than me.” 

Kylo hummed skeptically, “And Luke?” 

This gave his mother pause. She sat for a moment, eyes glassy as if she were carefully selecting her words, “Your Uncle Luke… he’s… I haven’t heard from him in a while, Ben. We fell out some time ago, I don’t know what he’s been up to.” 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward slightly, “You really don’t know?” 

“No.” 

There was no point in mincing words, “You’re lying to me, Mrs. Organa. I can tell. I was trained to interrogate, and trained well. Tell me about the disappearances. What are people around town saying? What are the cops saying?”

She shook her silvery head, “Ben, I—

“ _ Kylo. _ ” He pressed his pen to the paper, hoping, needing for her to give him  _ something _ . “Have there been any sightings of strange animals? Were the corpses mutilated? What do you know?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Leia spat, finally snapping under the pressure. “I don’t know anything, Kylo. But now you’re starting to sound crazy.” 

He stood up starkly, having little patience for the woman, “I come on a holy mission, sanctioned by God himself.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“It isn’t ridiculous,” he seethed, stuffing his notebook back into his satchel. “You asked for this when you shipped me off to Snoke,  _ mother _ !”

He spat the word with such venom that she cringed away from him. 

“You cast me out and Snoke took me in and raised me up into a better man than you could have dreamed of raising. And now I’m here to shield this hell-town from untold evils.  _ Ridiculous _ . You’re ridiculous for lying to me. More people will die if you don’t give me  _ something _ . You know everything that happens in this town, you always have.”

People trusted her. She was revered like a matriarch by those well outside the Organa-Solo-Skywalker families. She was a trusted former city councilor, a beloved neighbor. She had to know something. 

Leia glared at him, not moving from her chair, “I. Know. Nothing.”

Kylo spun and headed straight for the entryway, not bothering with goodbyes. She wasn’t worth his time, never had been. It had been a mistake to come. 

“Ben!” She called after him, the name striking his ears all wrong, “Wait, I have questions for you!”

She sounded desperate. A mother trying to leash her wild, disobedient son. He would not come to heel. He wasn’t a dog, but a man grown well beyond the reach of her influence

“No.” He was already halfway out the door, “I was asking the questions, woman. And you squandered it.”

He slammed it behind him and stormed out to the street, too enraged to bother with a car, he walked. And he walked. And he walked. He walked through the neighborhood, sweating under his collar. Through the entire residential area he strode, drawing attention with his robes. 

He kept going until he reached Main Street, which was across town. 

Finally calming, and exhausted from his little adventure, he made himself at home on a park bench in town square. There he sulked, upset at the turn his interview had taken. He had failed to maintain his professional facade, he had allowed himself to lash out in anger. 

Even if she had been lying, his response was inappropriate and unwarranted. He had failed. 

Dark head in his hands, he wondered if perhaps she was telling the truth. Maybe she really did know nothing. So many years had passed since he was a boy in Champlain, perhaps his mother had fallen from favor in the interim. Perhaps she was now a simple recluse; living with her curtains drawn and surviving on her aging husband’s pay. 

Kylo looked up, dark eyes scanning his surroundings. It must have been nearing lunch, people were gathering in the square and a coffee shop across the street was attracting a small crowd. 

_ No. _ He thought.  _ Surely, she’s hiding something. _

His mother was too upright, too connected to ever fall from grace. The woman was being intentionally obtuse, he was certain of it. The only question was why? 

And where was Uncle Luke? 

He needed to speak to his uncle. Leia was protecting him, clearly. He must have known something. 

Drawing his pen and pad from his satchel, he carefully penned out his first clue of the investigation; 

_ Luke Skywalker knows something. _

  
  


⇄

  
  


Eventually dark clouds began to roll in, so he made for the coffee shop across the street. He hoped some caffeine would help to clear his head and allow him to formulate a concise plan of action. 

He ordered a black coffee and a scone to stand in for a proper lunch. The cashier eyed his robes, but thankfully didn’t ask any questions. He wasn’t in the mood to give his usual, cordial explanation.

As he sat down to enjoy his refreshments, he abruptly recalled coming to the very same coffee shop as a child. In the company of his mother of course. She would often stop by on her way to city hall, and on some days lucky little Ben was permitted to accompany her. 

The back wall was all shelves, stocked full of books. The shop doubled as a library, though one wasn’t permitted to remove a book from the premises. 

His mother would sip her coffee and go over papers while Ben leafed through countless children’s books, gawking at their bold illustration more than reading them. 

The memory made his chest ache. 

Suddenly, interrupting his thoughts, a girl appeared in the chair across from him. She was pretty, with brown hair and a smattering of freckles across her face, though dressed plainly, and obviously much younger than him. 

Not that it mattered, he was a man of God. 

“Can I help you?” He asked when she didn’t speak for a moment. 

Her eyes looked distant, then suddenly all of her intensity was focused on him. It was enough to make him sit back in his chair. 

“Hey! Are you new around here, sir? I’ve lived here most of my life and I’ve never seen you.”

Odd, but friendly enough. He humored her, though his tone was reserved, “Yes, I’m from out of town. What do you want?”

She blinked at him for a moment, trying to discern why he was being so guarded, then it dawned on her, “Oh! I’m sorry, I must seem so rude. I’m Rey.”

Her smile was strangely entracing, but there was something hidden behind it that he could not name. He replied, flatly, “Kylo.”

Then he allowed himself a small bite of his scone.

“Nice to meet you, Kylo. What are you in town for?” 

Lord help him she was cheery, “My uncle… I’m looking for him.”

“Is he missing?”

Kylo smirked, almost imperceptibly, “Something like that.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

When she didn’t speak again, Kylo cleared his throat. He had nothing to say to here, she was clearly leading the conversation. 

“Where are you staying? Maybe I could show you around. It’s a small town, but the streets can get a bit confusing,” Then, to his surprise, she batted her pretty lashes at him. 

She was trying to flirt. That amused him greatly. 

Kylo smirked at her and chuckled, he wasn’t unused to women flirting with him, but never this youthful, “I’m staying at the Spruce Inn. I… could actually use a hand in navigating the town, I’d like to find my uncle within the century, of course.”

Rey perked up even more, leaning slightly forward. Kylo noticed the flecks of green in her hazel eyes, “I can help with that. Wanna start now, or…?”

Kylo didn’t have any of his supplies together, and he was emotionally exhausted by that morning’s events, “No. Not now. I just arrived. I’m tired and need to get my things together. Can I have your number?”

This mundane request seemed to surprise Rey, who blushed at the suggestion. It was cute, to be sure, but Kylo hoped she understood his intentions were pure and entirely professional. 

“No, I don’t have a working cell phone at the moment. Dropped it in one too many puddles.” 

An obvious lie. He stared at her, expectantly. 

“I’m serious. I’m going to get a new one once I’ve saved up enough, but I really don’t have one right now.”

More convincing, but he still didn’t believe her. After a moment’s deliberation he decided to let it drop and let her complicate things if she so wished. It was her personal information, after all. 

“Well,” he raised his brows, curiously. “Where does that leave us, Rey?”

“Meet back here tomorrow? Three o’clock?”

Well, that was a way to do it. He nodded, “Alright. Sounds good.”

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence in which Rey’s eyes darted around for a distraction. 

“I gotta go,” She said suddenly, hopping back up to her feet. 

Kylo raised a brow, “You never bought anything, didn’t you come in for a coffee?”

“Right!” She exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically, “I’m sorry you’re just distracting.”

She flushed again, unable to flirt with any amount of grace. Kylo chalked it up to her obvious youth. 

He smiled at her and spoke around a bite of scone, “See you tomorrow, Rey.”

“See ya!” She half yelped and ran for the counter. 

He watched her the whole time she ordered and waited for her drink, unable to tear his eyes or mind from her. Who was she that she had appeared in his moment of need, offering exactly what it was he needed? 

Was she an angel of some sort? A gift from God sent to guide Kylo through his mission? 

It was too convenient to be coincidence. Something moved in his chest, heart thundering strangely. Yes. Yes, this was a sign from God. 

As his dark gaze followed her out of the shop he decided that their meeting must have been fate. 


	4. sailing from another world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations for the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Midnight Sun day! Here's some werewolves <3

_ Rey _

Rey found herself boiling over with boundless energy at the thought of meeting Kylo again. It was strange, she was rarely so giddy, but she could hardly contain her puppyish excitement. His scent had lingered in her nose all night, even through a shower. There was something unique about him, and she still did not believe he was entirely human. 

In the morning she woke promptly at dawn and readied herself for a day of impatient waiting. She would need to borrow Poe’s truck, though she didn’t plan to ask for permission. The last thing Rey needed was to draw the attention of the entire pack to her newfound interest. 

She wouldn’t suffer their incessant nosiness, especially not Luke’s. He wouldn’t approve of her allowing herself so near to the human world. The alpha would insist that her curiosity about the strange, dark man would pose a danger to the pack. 

So she brushed her teeth and dressed in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, trying to behave as normally as possible. 

When she toed her way downstairs she found Rose spread languidly over the couch, cupping her swollen belly. There was a smudge of brown at the corner of her mouth, and the air was heavy with the scent of blood; rust and salt. Poe and Finn must have had a successful hunt after she separated from them. 

“Who’d you get?” Rey asked casually of Finn, opening the fridge to pour herself a glass of orange juice. There was a deep freezer in the basement where they kept extra human, the upstairs fridge was reserved for ‘normal’ food and animal meats. 

Finn sat at the kitchen table across from Jannah. He was working on a bowl of raisin bran. He slurped loudly at some milk and replied, “A night jogger, he was running on the trails in the woods.”

Rey could imagine the brief skirmish. Paws and trainers leaving clues along a muddy path. She frowned slightly, Luke wouldn’t be pleased.

“Rose seems happy.” 

Finn smiled, “Yeah, she is.” 

Rey poured her juice and took small sips of it as her eyes wandered the main floor. She couldn’t see Poe, but she could scent him, as well as Kaydel. Paige was sitting on the floor beside her sister. Everyone was present, even Leia was padding around upstairs, and she had made herself scarce as of late. 

It gave Rey pause, it was rare for them all to be gathered like this. Her eyes narrowed and she rested her glass on the counter. Leaning her palms back against it she asked of no one in particular; “Is something going on?” 

“Leia asked that we all hang around this morning,” Jannah replied. She was flipping absentmindedly through the Champlain Times. “Dunno why, though.” 

As if on cue, Luke and Leia descended the stairs. The alpha’s expression was austere and guarded, the shadows of his face hidden behind the salt and pepper of his beard, but Leia’s face was grim. 

Without needing to be told the pack gathered in the living room, all situating themselves around the very pregnant Rose whose eyes fluttered open, acute and observant, a soon-to-be mother assessing the situation with care. Leia took a seat in one of the two available armchairs, folding her hands in her lap. Luke remained standing, so Kaydel took the second chair. 

Rey crossed her arms and leaned against a wall, her heart thundering in her throat. Something was obviously very wrong. 

Leia sighed and began, “It has come to my attention that a great danger to us and our way of life has arrived in Champlain.” 

“What kind of danger?” Finn piped up, perching on the edge of the sofa beside Rose. He ghosting her arm with his fingers, curving his body in instinctive protectiveness. 

“A hunter of The Order,” Luke continued. “A man of faith who seeks out and kills  _ abominations _ such as ourselves. Our activity has alerted them.” 

The whole room seemed to ruffle, muttering in concern and discontent. Never before had a hunter come to Champlain. Rey wasn’t even entirely certain what that meant for them, for her, but she didn’t take kindly to such disturbances in her comfortable routine. 

She flashed her teeth, signaling her displeasure to the rest of her pack, “Who are they? We should find them and make an example out of them. This  _ Order _ does not get to hunt  _ us _ . We are the hunters.” 

Leia’s dark eyes were sad, and fell further at Rey’s words, “Things are never so simple.” 

Luke raised a hand, signalling for silence. Immediately the bristling stopped, each one of them beholden to their alpha’s will. 

“There will be no hunting him. If he were to vanish they would simply send more hunters, better prepared and armed. The last thing we need is a mob on our tails.” 

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Rey countered, sharply. The others eyed her nervously as she voiced her displeasure to the alpha. Rey couldn’t fathom how they were so weak willed as to sit in silence and accept his foolhardy plan. 

“We are going to lay low until he leaves,” Luke said coldly. His icy eyes pinned Rey to the floor, “We are going to refrain from hunting or transforming until he is gone. If we leave no signs of our presence then he can’t possibly track us.” 

“So we just hide like a bunch of cowards?” Poe finally spoke up, much to Rey’s relief. 

Maybe he wasn’t such a freewheeling idiot. For a moment she actually considered pairing with him. Then he spoke again and ruined the mirage. 

“I say we lead him into a trap. We could even turn him. That would show The Order.” 

Rey audibly groaned, eyes rolling near to the back of her skull, “That has to be the dumbest thing you have ever said, Poe.” 

Poe’s brow furrowed and he snapped at her, crossing his arms over his chest expectantly, “And what, exactly, is your plan little-miss-know-it-all?”

“We figure out who it is, kill him quick and easy, and hide the body somewhere no one will ever find it,” Rey said in addendum to her initial statement. She motioned vaguely to the floor, picturing a burial of ten feet or more. Wolves could certainly dig, so it wouldn’t be a problem. “But we can’t let him hang around. Our scent is all over town, and it leads right back to the den. Signs of our presence are everywhere, and if he’s really a trained hunter he’ll know what to look for.” 

Rey thought back to Finn and Poe’s late night hunt, and she wondered again how much evidence they had left in their wake. A cop would see signs of an animal attack, a bear or a large dog. A hunter would recognize werewolf prints with little need for consideration. 

“Enough.” Luke straightened up, his voice echoed through the house, stern and demanding. Rey cowed a little at her alpha’s apparent anger. “There will be no killing, or turning, or hunting. We leave the man alone, let him think whatever information he has is incorrect, then go about our lives with greater care from now on.” 

“Yes alpha,” they all answered in rote submission. Rey felt suddenly meek, and her cheeks reddened at the scolding. Luke was glaring at her, and his stare was like shards of ice in her chest. 

“We wanted to inform you all so you could be safe,” Leia explained, more calmly. She looked to Rose sympathetically. Rey wondered passively if she had ever been pregnant, too. “It’s only for a little while. As long as we all abide by the rules, he’ll be gone in no time.” 

“What does he look like?” Kaydel asked, “Just so we know.” 

“He is very tall with dark hair and eyes,” Leia’s voice was lilting and sad. “He may wear robes that will make him stand out, but I suspect he’ll be trying to blend in.” 

Rey scowled.  _ Robes _ . That was familiar. 

“That’s all,” Luke announced. “You’re all dismissed to do as you like. Just remember; no hunting, no transforming. Keep your heads down.” 

As Rey turned on her heel to slink back up to her bedroom, Luke spoke up from behind her, “Except for you Rey. I need to have a private word with you.” 

Rey grit her teeth and spun back to face him, but he was already making for the stairs, implying that she should follow. 

_ Great _ , she thought. And as she ascended she braced herself for a proper reaming. She knew better than to defy him so openly in front of the whole pack. She had done so once when he had first suggested her pairing with Poe, they fought in their wolf forms as a result. Rey was soundly defeated, but she never learned her lesson. She wondered if this row would unfold in the same way. 

When they reached his room he flipped on the overhead light and slumped tiredly in his office chair. His eyes shut briefly, and all the austerity melted from his expression, leaving an exhausted, troubled man in its wake. 

“Sit,” he motioned to the bed. “We need to talk.” 

Rey swallowed around the lump in her throat and perched on the foot of the bed. The ancient mattress squeaked under her weight. 

“I understand your eagerness in regards to the hunter, Rey. I really do.” He wiped a hand down his face, and Rey noticed the age spots that speckled his skin. “But I have foreseen something which makes me cautious to take any action.” 

“Foreseen?” Rey puzzled, “What does that mean?”

Luke stretched out his feet and gripped the arms of his chair, his gruff voice dropped an octave, “A premonition in the form of a dream.”

Rey scoffed, “That’s ridicu—

“I foresaw my own death, Rey.” He half pleaded, “I am trying my best to buy us,  _ you _ , time.” 

Rey blinked at him dumbly, at a loss for words. Every fiber of her being revolted against the concept of premonitions and mysticism. But there were those who felt the same about werewolves, and she knew that particular curse to be a true one. 

“What do you mean,  _ me _ ?” She found her fists curling into the linens, she was flush and breathing heavily. 

Luke gave her a weak smile, she could see in his eyes that he was afraid. That terrified her more than anything else could, “Your fate has always been tied up with the fate of this pack, Rey. If anyone needs to know, it’s you.” 

“Luke, it was just a dream,” She was begging more than making a statement. 

“Perhaps.” He didn’t seem to believe it, “I’m telling you this so that you will be careful, Rey. Fate maintains a delicate balance between the hunter and the hunted, and we will all pay if that balance is upset.” 

“So you’re just going to let this hunter roll into town and exact whatever  _ fate _ he sees fit?”

Luke shook his head and groaned, exasperated, “ _ No _ . If you would actually listen to what I am asking of you, you would know that I’m doing the opposite of that. I am trying to preempt the inevitable, and I’m warning you ahead of time in case I fail.”

Rey stood up, tired of his word games, she refused to seek out the deeper meaning within them. Petrified of what she might uncover. “Whatever. I don’t know what to do with this information, Luke.” 

He slumped back into the chair once more and it creaked in complaint. He shut his pale eyes and shrugged, apparently giving up. “Just keep it to yourself, alright? And whatever it is that you have planned for today, don’t do anything stupid.” 

Rey huffed and left the room. Of course he would pick up on her subtle cues that  _ something _ was different, he was the alpha, afterall. Still it left her frustrated and hungry for a privacy she could never have. 

Why did it matter to him if she went to meet the handsome stranger from out of town?

When she arrived in her room the crimson numbers of her digital clock flashed ten-thirty. Rey whined, she had hours to spare still, and nothing to do but twiddle her thumbs and try to erase Luke’s rambling from her mind.

It meant nothing.  _ Dreams  _ meant nothing, and she wouldn’t allow herself to get caught up in his delusions. He was getting old, was all, and he was struggling to accept the simple truth that he would soon be obsolete. They would choose a new alpha, probably Poe, and he would lead with fresh perspective. Well,  _ fresher _ perspective. 

If she deigned to pair with him she too may have influence over the pack. It was a fate that she vehemently resisted. Strangely enough, when she was with the man in question she felt no pressure. It was only after speaking to Luke about the ‘good of the pack’ and ‘fate’ that she remembered, and begrudged the freedom of the other women who weren’t expected to mate with any one man in particular. 

Letting out a strangled cry she flopped face first onto her bed, gathering a pillow under her. She felt trapped, she had asked for none of this. When Luke had found her feral and dirty on the streets of Phoenix she had not consented to go with him, he had simply taken her. A lost pup in need of a home, he had assumed. 

But now Rey was a woman, and Rey was not content with the hand fate had dealt her. 

She took small solace in tiny acts of rebellion. Rey smiled into her pillow when she thought of Kylo. He would be her protest for the day, perhaps longer if she could talk him into it. She could be his guide, and maybe something more.

He was handsome, after all. Maybe she would have some fun before she was inevitably faced with harsh realities and  _ fate _ again. 

Picturing Kylo, Rey flipped onto her back, glazed eyes staring up at her ceiling. She could picture him so easily in her mind's eye, tall and broad and handsome in an unconventional sort of way. He was dark, with sable eyes and ebony hair that swept past his big, human ears. And he worse those—

_ Oh. _

Robes. He had been wearing the robes of a priest when she met him. She’d hardly noticed him for the face that was set atop the outfit in question, but now she remembered them plainly. There wasn’t even a Catholic church in Champlain, there was no reason for him to be wearing robes. 

Save one.

For a moment it felt like a betrayal, then she realized there was no way he could know of her true identity. Not yet, anyways. 

Suddenly it seemed as though fate was playing directly into Rey’s hands. If Luke would not act, she would have to. And the hunter himself had provided her with the perfect in. 

Three o’clock couldn’t come soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long. I had some serious mental health stuff unfold and couldn't really focus on writing. Thank you to the 10 people who indulge me by reading this fic! I appreciate the support <3
> 
> (Link to my new Tumblr below)


	5. it's perfectly strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forest foray, then Kylo and Rey go on a 'date'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometime's I get frustrated because this fic is so niche and only a few people read it, but I am so grateful for the few people who do read it. Just please let me know you're here lol. Fic really is about sharing, and it's nice to know that I _am_ sharing with someone.

_ Kylo  _

_ He dreamed.  _

_ A forest and a sunny meadow, heat that made him lazy, limbs heavy. The grass was like a bed, pliant and soft, beckoning him to rest. Eyelids slowly drooping shut, Kylo gladly gave in and lowered himself to the ground. Quickly he found his splayed fingers wet, damp with dew that brushed along his naked body.  _

_ Looking up, he saw the moon occupying the place where the sun had just been. Where just moments before it had been midday, he was suddenly enveloped in the depths of night. All around him he heard the rustling of wind in leaves, and carried on the breeze was the mournful cry of a wolf, baying into the blackness.  _

_ Confused and afraid, he sat bolt upright, hands fisting in the dewy grass. _

_ The meadow was illuminated pale and otherworldly in shafts of moonlight. Resting in the grass some ten feet from him was a small figure. Her tan skin was cast softer by the moon, her amber eyes seemed to glow as her lithe form slid forward on all fours.  _

_ Kylo emitted a stuttering gasp as he recognized the woman as Rey. Her dark hair was not long enough to obscure the peaks of her breasts from his sight. The priest wanted to look away, but he found he could not move.  _

_ He was trapped under her simmering gaze, and a smile split her beautiful face. Her teeth were pearly white, and her canines came to fine, dangerous points.  _

_ His eyes were continuously and frustratingly drawn back to her breasts, the sway of her sashaying hips behind her. Kylo’s heart burned with guilt as his desire mounted.  _

_ When she reached him, her smile faded, expression nonplussed as she looked him over. Standing up on her knees, revealing the naked curves and juts of her gracile body, the tantalizing thatch of dark hair between her thighs. _

_ Rey opened her mouth as if she were going to speak, but all the past her lips was a low, warning growl.  _

Kylo came awake in a tangle of sweat soaked sheets, panting and struggling to free himself from them. He could feel his erection pulsing needily against his leg, chafing against the inside of his briefs. As he slipped his long legs over the side of the bed, he immediately turned his attention to it. 

It was a sin to lust after a woman, especially one that was significantly his junior. Bodily pleasures were forbidden to him, and he was ashamed at his apparent weakness. 

Frustrated, and unable to shake the image of Rey from his head, he resigned himself to a cold shower to stem the urges. It only took a few moments beneath the icy spray for his erection to wane. Once it was gone, he turned the knobs to a more bearable temperature and took the opportunity to clean himself. He lathered and conditioned his hair with the fragrant implements provided to him at the monastery. 

When he was done, he towelled off and stepped back out into the cool air of his room. His skin prickled at the change in temperature, but he didn’t bother to put clothes on. It was time for morning prayers, and nudity was encouraged in moments of vulnerability to God. 

He spent the rest of the morning in solemn meditation and prayer. Cross legged and stripped naked he perched at the foot of his bed. Humming soft mantras, lips barely forming latin incantations; he looked like he might have been carved from marble. 

Hair still damp, ears peeking out from the dripping curtain of it, he devoted himself fully to his God. With some effort he was finally able to put the memory of dream Rey out of his mind, and focus on more pious things, such as the divine nature of his mission in Champlain. Failure was not an option. It was his duty to defend the people from the wolven scourge. 

When he was done, Kylo carefully tipped a small glass vial into his palm. Yellow tinted oil pooled in the curve of his hand, and he dipped a finger into it. He made the shape of the cross on his face, a long stripe over his forehead and nose, then another over his brows. 

Wiping the remainder into the bedsheets, he slipped off the bed and sauntered over to the bathroom. Still naked as day, he observed himself passively in the mirror as he went about his morning routine. Brushing his teeth, he paused to meet his own gaze when he bowed over to spit. His eyes were dark and guarded. His sight drifted to his shoulder, over which was raised a hint of a silvery scar. A lesson. 

His back was a mess of them, criss crossing every which way. Some were the result of self flagellation, others were hard lessons learned. 

Once he was through combing his hair, he dressed down in simple, civilian clothes. A white t-shirt that hugged nicely to his musculature, and a pair of faded blue jeans. He didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself; especially now that he had an in, in the form of Rey. 

Sitting on the bed again to tie his shoes, warmth spread through his middle at the memory of her, warm and pleasant. He remembered her with photographic accuracy; from the freckles that smattered across her delicate nose and cheeks to the flecks of green in her eyes. The girl’s smile had brought such warmth to her gaze. 

And then he recalled his dream, and he flushed to the tips of his toes, cock stirring despite his discomfort. 

Remembering himself, Kylo gave the skin of his wrist a hard pinch of reprimand. The girl was  _ several _ years his junior, and she was entirely forbidden to him besides. He had taken an oath before God, and he would not break it. Still, the thought of her lingered. 

Once he was fully dressed, he shouldered his satchel and made for the lobby. It was eleven, he had allowed himself to sleep in some, knowing the morning would be slow. In truth he had little to occupy him until he spoke with Rey further and gleaned more information about Champlain. But he figured he could bide his time wandering along the edge of the looming forests. Great beasts such as werewolves always left signs of their presence. 

Though the scent of bacon lingered in the air, he had missed breakfast by more than an hour. Maz was perched on her stool behind the desk, glasses balanced on the edge of her nose as she squinted over the day’s paper. She didn’t so much as acknowledge him, and Kylo couldn’t tell if he was being ignored, or she simply hadn’t noticed his presence. 

Once he was out onto the street he was able to navigate with disturbing ease. The streets of his childhood had not changed much in the intervening years. They led him through town center, towards the west and the dark tops of the trees, inviting him to tread the trails and seek out God’s truth. 

After only fifteen minutes of walking he found himself at a trailhead. He took a moment to check his satchel; his notebooks, sample collection implements, and camera were all present. 

The trail was flat, signed, and well tread. A common path taken by explorers and joggers alike. It led into the mossy depths of a forest which bordered on Olympic National Forest to the northeast. And though he wasn’t certain if it too was classified as a rainforest, it certainly felt like one as he took his first venturing steps into its shadows. 

The air was noticeably more humid, and the soil began to give under his soles. Moss and vines seemed to cover every hemlock, sitka and conifer. The world itself appeared to shift, reality bending into the strangeness of the wood. 

It was unholy. Snoke would have called it a lingering stronghold of savagery on God’s earth. Old magics lingered there, dark magics. Kylo breathed them in and squared his shoulders, undaunted. 

God was with him. He wore holy oil on his skin and he was not afraid. 

He followed the winding path through the shadows, passing by a few hikers and joggers on his way. The day was overcast, so no sunlight broke through the trees to smatter across the leaf litter and pine needles. 

Kylo observed many tracks as he went along, human and dog, but also fox and deer, squirrel, raccoon and even a set from a bear. No wolves, though. 

He cursed softly to himself, but continued onward. 

Eventually he came to a fork in the path. The right hand path was equally well tread, the obvious choice of most pedestrians. The left was more akin to a deertrail, littered with rotting, fungus covered logs and curling ivy. 

Kylo went left, a wolf was less likely to stalk a well tread path. It increased their risk of discovery immensely, and allowed for their killsites to be found sooner. 

He stepped over logs and branches and the weathered white skeletons of long dead quarry. There were a few tracks from joggers, tread pressed firmly into the mud. The brother followed them, hoping they might lead him to some clue buried more deeply in the bowels of the forest. 

It took only a few moments before he found it, pressed into the bottom of a stagnant pool of water. He knelt, careful not to dirty his knees as he examined it. It was a front left paw, larger than any wild wolf species. Four toes dotted with indents from massive, curved claws. The water had degraded the skin pattern beyond use. But it was a start. 

He dug into his satchel and drew out his camera. He would email the evidence of werewolf activity back to Snoke, who would then allot additional resources as necessary. 

Heart pounding with excitement, the camera clicked and flashed, clicked and flashed. Kylo lifted it close to his eyes, toggling slowly through the images he had taken, when from behind him a voice called out; “Hey?”

Kylo shot upright and spun defensively, stepping unwittingly into the puddle he had been crouched over. But it was only Rey, rounding the trunk of a mossy vine maple. 

“What are you doing out here? What’s the camera for?” She quizzed, quirking an eyebrow. 

Kylo looked away, flustered as the sight of her triggered the memory of his dream, “Nothing, I just… like to photograph wildlife.” 

Rey skipped over, hands stuffed into the pockets of her oversized hoodie. She had been wearing it upon their first meeting as well. It was large and unflattering. She peered down and into the puddle, eyes scanning the track within. 

“Hmmm. You should be careful out here, you know. I’ve heard stories of mountain lions ranging down from Olympia. Every now and then one gets a dog, or a jogger.” 

“Noted,” Kylo replied, perhaps a bit coldly. He tucked his camera back into his bag and eyed Rey suspiciously. How had she found him all the way out here? “You certainly aren’t taking your own advice. What are you doing out here, kid?” 

Rey ignored him, puzzling over the footprint. 

“Looks like a bear,” she declared with confidence. “Better let the sheriff know to keep the deputies on high alert.”

Kylo scoffed at her naivete, “That  _ is not _ a bear.” 

Rey stood up and puffed her cheeks cutely, obviously irritated, “What else could it be?”

“It’s a wolf,” he said, and immediately wondered if he had revealed too much. 

“A wolf?” She cocked her head, “I’ve never heard of a wolf getting that big, and I’ve never heard of wolves hanging out around these parts.”

“Maybe,” Kylo retracted. 

“Why do you care about wolves, anyways? Did your uncle like wolves?”

That was right, he was here ostensibly in search of his lost uncle, “No, I just… he used to take me hiking sometimes. So I decided to come back here.”

That much was true. He could remember many long afternoons spent wandering the forests with uncle Luke. They were some of his few, happy memories. Before everything had fallen apart. 

“You never answered my question,” he rebuked. “What are  _ you _ doing out here?”

Rey smirked at him, and he remembered her smile from his dream, “Just getting some fresh air before our  _ date _ .” 

She was teasing him, he knew that she was teasing him, but he still sputtered and played right into her hand. 

“Woah, woah. It is not a date.” He raised his hands defensively. That was not a rumor he needed spreading around town. His scars ached in anticipation of the beating it would earn him. Snoke did not take such whispers lightly. 

Rey narrowed her honey eyes, as if he had issued her a challenge, “Okay, fine. Not a date. But you’re paying.”

She turned on her heel to follow the path back towards town. Kylo got the sense that he was expected to follow. As he watched her go, he noticed that her sneakers and the cuffs of her jeans were splattered with drying mud, as if she had been running. 

He took a mental note of it, then gave chase, letting her lead him towards some unknown destination. 

  
  


⇆

They ended up at a little diner on Main Street. They sat in a booth by the window, the bustling activity of the town passing them by as they waited on their food. They people-watched for a while, pointing out oddities, perhaps a little rudely. Eventually Kylo steered them back to the topic at hand. He had many questions for her. 

Rey sipped at a chocolate milkshake as Kylo quizzed her about the town, taking diligent notes as he went. 

“Have there been any instances of pets going missing as of late?”

“No.”

“What about people?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Children?”

“A little boy went missing last year. They found him out in the woods, mutilated by some pedo. Poor thing.” 

“Did they catch him?” 

“Oh, yeah. He’s in prison now. I hope he rots.” She sipped her shake again.

Kylo hummed and made a note. Eighties music drifted quietly from the jukebox, he considered wasting the coins to change it. 

Rey crossed her legs under the red tabletop, tapping her foot along to the beat of  _ Under Pressure _ . “What does this have to do with your uncle?” 

“I want to better understand the trends of the town,” a half lie. “That way I might be able to discern something about where he went.” 

Rey tilted forward and took a long draw of her shake, staring at him with vibrant amber eyes. When she pulled off of the straw, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then asked, “What’s his name? Maybe I know him.”

Kylo watched her for a moment, considering the request carefully. If he weren’t careful he might accidentally reveal more of himself than he was comfortable with. But it was only a name, and he couldn’t pass up the minute chance she could lead him right to his uncle. 

“Luke Skywalker,” he said, flatly. “I have some questions for him, but I don’t know where he is.” 

Rey was quiet for a moment, and he swore her eyes widened almost imperceptibly. 

He tensed, leaning into the silence, suspicion mounting in his chest. Did she know something? 

His lips parted in question, but before he could speak a plate of food was slid in front of him. The waitress had returned. Kylo had a club sandwich and fries, Rey had a strip steak, rare. 

“Can I get more water for either of you?” 

“Sure,” Kylo nodded. She returned with a pitcher of ice water only a moment later, topping off their glasses. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” she sing-songed, baiting for a tip. 

Kylo nodded and forced a smile, “Thank you.” 

When he looked back to Rey she was already carving into her steak, her face fell slightly as she observed the crimson inside. 

“Too rare?” 

“No… I… It’s nothing.” She stammered, flushing slightly. 

Kylo observed her for a moment. It couldn’t be that the steak wasn’t rare enough, could it? The thing was dripping with red rivulets, any less searing and it would surely be unsafe. Odd. Everything about Rey was turning out to be odd. 

As they ate he continued to quiz her about the town and the surrounding area. From the layout of the streets, to construction projects, to potential cult activity. She seemed to answer honestly each time, to the best of her knowledge. It was cute, how her brow would crease as she searched for an answer.

Though she was a touch strange, Kylo found that he enjoyed her company, the cadence of her speech, the sound of her voice. The way her lips shaped each word was almost hypnotic, and he began to lose himself in the moment. He stopped taking notes, gaze never straying from her face. 

His trance was finally broken when the waitress brought the bill. He handed her his card with a tight smile. 

“So,” Rey began, drumming her fingers on the table top. Her steak was gone, devoured down to the last bit of gristle, “Can I get a number, Kylo?”

“A what?”

“You know…” She laced her fingers anxiously in front of her. “Like, your phone number? That way we can keep in touch. I could be like your sidekick, or something.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed, “You said you dropped your phone into a puddle.” 

“Oh,” Rey flushed and stammered. “Well, honestly, I didn’t know if you were a creep or not, yet. But now I know! You’re chill.” 

Kylo crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth. The girl who had approached him unprompted, who had followed him deep into the isolated woods, was afraid he might be a ‘creep’?

Rey was strange. Perhaps even worthy of further scrutiny. 

When she pulled her phone out of her pocket he smiled and gave her his number. 


	6. hover like a hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rey could feel the world waiting for her, she felt it with every sense save for her vision. There was a great tearing, a cracking of oft broken bones, more as they snapped back into place. Claws tore from her nail beds and curved, shining canines erupted from her gums. When she opened her eyes again she stood on four legs instead of two. She was taller, stronger, more graceful in her wolf skin. The world was more vibrant under the scrutiny of her predators eyes, the missing piece of the picture she had painted with her senses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been shitty about answering comments, I've been _really_ busy with school and life. I promise I do read and appreciate each one I receive. <3

_Rey_

Rey waited until the next morning to text Kylo Ren. A reasonable amount of time. He was definitely the hunter, his questions would have given him away if his odd demeanor hadn’t already. It explained his strange scent. And the print he had found in the forest… she would need to speak to Finn and Poe about being more careful. Kylo had come dangerously near to a kill site. 

And he knew Luke’s name, that was bad. Really bad. Masquerading as his nephew was hardly an adequate disguise when the two shared no resemblance whatsoever. But it would still work well enough with the less discerning human residents of Champlain. 

He already knew so much, _too_ much. Sloppy. They were all playing fast and loose… maybe Luke was right. 

**it’s rey** she typed, her thumb lingered over the ‘send’ key for a long moment. Teeth pressed into her lower lip, she lowered her finger and watched anxiously as the green text bubble sprang to life on her screen.

His reply was almost immediate, and reminded her of how overwhelmingly attractive she found him. 

**Hello**. 

Rey could imagine the awkward lilt of his words and she let out a frustrated sigh. He made it difficult to think, even at a distance. It was infuriating, and she didn’t understand why, which was even _more_ infuriating. It was this vicious cycle that eventually drove her out of bed and into the bathroom. 

She brushed her teeth roughly, glaring back at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were brighter than usual, a sure sign that she needed to hunt. 

Game would have to do, she wouldn’t risk another human kill so soon. 

She dressed in sweatpants and a grey tank top. No bra, removing them before transforming was too much trouble. Over her torso she draped her massive hoodie, tying its arms around her neck, resting over her chest. 

As she began to descend the stairs, her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Kylo again. 

**When do you want to meet up again?**

She smirked at his use of proper spelling and grammar. Tucking her phone back into her pocket, she ignored him, planning to answer him once she was fed. 

“I’m going out!” Rey called to no one in particular, feet slapping again the linoleum as she made for the front door. Her mouth was watering, claws already threatening to tear through her fingers. Even from inside the house she could scent the surrounding forest, replete with wildlife, nature’s whole bounty awaited her. 

“Rey…” Luke’s voice, soft but stern, stopped Rey in her tracks. Helpless in the face of implicit instinct. 

The alpha was sitting at the kitchen table across from Poe, a fan of playing cards pinched between his fingers. His salt and pepper brows were furrowed, icy eyes narrow, “Where are you going?” 

“Out,” she answered stubbornly, planting her feet firm and wide. 

“What does that mean?” 

Poe sat frozen, eyes locked onto his playing cards, clearly wishing he wasn’t in the room. 

“It means I’m going _out_.” Rey crossed her arms, glaring right back at Luke. She wasn’t afraid of him, she wasn’t some mindless animal beholden to his will. She would hunt, and he was just going to have to learn to deal with it. 

Poe looked like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin, unnerved by her insubordination and entirely conflict averse. Most of the pack was, especially when it came to Luke. 

“You can’t stop me,” she challenged into the tense silence between them. 

Luke’s fingers twisted angrily against his cards, and he swallowed hard. His free hand fisted beneath the table. His gaze held her in place for a few breaths longer, then he lowered his cards to the table and rose shakily to his feet, chair snorting loudly as he pushed it back. 

“Do what you want, you’re right, I can’t stop you. Just remember that you could very easily damn us all, _Rey_.”

She was filled with aggrandizement at his words. _He couldn’t stop her_ . The _alpha_ couldn’t stop her. Or perhaps he simply wouldn’t, but that detail hardly mattered. Rey held some power here, a strength she had not known she possessed before. Luke would simply let her go. 

Leaving without another word, she could feel his stare on her back, even through the door once she had slammed it behind her. 

Fuming, she jogged around to the back of the house— comprised of a raised wooden deck, half rotten, and a narrow strip of grass that backed up to the forest edge— and began to strip. She left her clothes in a hasty pile when she normally would have balled them up and hid them. It didn’t matter here, they were all wolves.

Drawing in a steadying breath, she knotted the sleeves of her hoodie more securely around her neck and shut her eyes. She felt the grass, soft and springy beneath her bare feet. The air smelled of rain, and tasted of a coming storm. She could hear birds chattering in the trees, and past them the babbling of a creek rolling over smooth rocks. 

Rey could feel the world waiting for her, she felt it with every sense save for her vision. There was a great tearing, a cracking of oft broken bones, more as they snapped back into place. Claws tore from her nail beds and curved, shining canines erupted from her gums. When she opened her eyes again she stood on four legs instead of two. She was taller, stronger, more graceful in her wolf skin. The world was more vibrant under the scrutiny of her predators eyes, the missing piece of the picture she had painted with her senses. 

Like this, the whole world was hers. 

Behind her there was a creak of ancient wood as Luke stepped out onto the deck. 

“Be careful!” He shouted to her, and she felt the command in her bones. 

Head turned back over her shoulder, the great, sand colored beast snorted and pawed at the grass. Then she was gone, a tan blur melding into the forest. 

Little droplets of water fell from the leaves as she passed, smattering her thick fur, remnants of the previous night’s rain. She slammed through the brush, burs sticking in her fur as she flew. There was nothing to separate her from the wind, she thought, and she savored the freedom. 

She followed the bend and bow of the brook for some time, wending along its curves and leaping up each miniscule cataract. So deep in the forest was she that she didn’t take any care to obscure her massive paw prints. Opening her mouth, her tongue lolled free and she tasted the freshness of the air. 

Eventually, several miles north of Champlain, she scented game. It was an elk, she guessed, a buck. When she found his tracks in the mud she saw they were deep and heavy. Belly rumbling, she began a cautious, silent pursuit, letting her nose lead. 

He was nearby, as could taste him as she drew air past her fangs. She let the bramble and brush swallow her up as she crouched, stalking forward towards the silty bank of a small pool. It was shadowed by a muddy overhang, a mass of exposed roots and tangled weeds. The elk stood calmly at the murky shore, muzzle hovering over the water.

Rey’s hackles raised as she prepared to pounce. She would take it into the water with the force of her massive body. She would tear out its throat with her teeth and drink merrily of its blood. Most of all she would savor the lean meat that comprised it’s muscular, gracile frame. A fine reward for an all-too-easy hunt. 

Then the wind changed directions and a jarring scent met her nostrils. She stepped carelessly forward, snapping a twig beneath her paw and alerting the elk who leapt into action, darting swiftly away from the pond. 

Rey snarled and broke through the brush in a cascade of leaves and forest detritus. But it was too late, and she was too disoriented by the enrapturing new odor to make any real attempt at a pursuit. 

It was fragrant and earthy, a sweet song of smell that serenaded her into a needy haze. She loped forward briskly, following her nose, the lost prey already long forgotten. Her jaw dropped open and her tongue lolled once more. The scent tasted finer than any wine, sweeter than any treat she had ever encountered. 

It beckoned her over trough and hill, winding through the wide trunks of ancient trees. It brought her past a familiar killsite, dangerously near to the human trails. But Rey was helpless against it, it made her body warm and her chest full. Her head felt light and airy, and she forgot all of the things that had been troubling her. 

The scent, whatever it was, was right. It was good. She would find where it came from, to who or what it belonged. 

Eventually it brought her to the crest of a forested hill, and it dawned on her that she had not ranged so far from Champlain as she had thought. She had a clear downward view of Mainstreet, bustling with the typical activity of a weekday morning. 

Her wide, canine eyes were drawn to the roof of a small inn. Smoke billowed from its red brick chimney despite the warmth of the day. Rey knew it as The Spruce, owned and run by Maz Kanata, silent ally to the pack. 

The scent was coming from the inn, Rey was sure of it. But she had regained enough of her senses to resist the urge to go investigate. 

Investigating would cause more problems than it would provide solutions. 

Panting on humid air, she stared longingly, paws planted. It was several minutes before she moved again, a great wolven statue. 

When she drew in an especially deep breath, soaking in the smell before it faded, warmth pooled in her chest, and a spark of familiarity ignited in her brain. She had smelled this before, only a hint of what it was in her wolf skin, but she could remember vividly the moment she had first experienced it. 

_Kylo_.

Why was the scent of a human man calling out to her with such ardence? Why did the air sing with it? Why was her canine form set ablaze by it? 

She shuddered and bowed her head, willing herself to break free of the trance. It was nothing, he was nothing. Just a human intent on killing werewolves. 

Maybe that was the answer, perhaps he artificially sweetened his scent to lure wolves to him. But the familiar scent of dogwood was absent from him, and Rey knew of no other substance that was so enticing. 

Slowly at first, then all at once she peeled away, movements jerky as she carried herself back into the forest’s depths. She needed water, and to get out of the range of his infuriating scent. 

Rey paused briefly on the banks of the small pond, the pads of her giant paws covering and destroying the tracks the elk had left. She lapped thirstily at the water, her throat parched and tongue dry, head beginning to ache. 

A raindrop breached the canopy and plopped wetly on her shoulder. Another followed it, then another. Then the whole forest was alive with the cacophony of heavy rain, and Rey resigned herself to her immediate future; wet dog stink. 

Now moving at a more leisurely pace, she plodded along, beginning to drip water as she went. Her hoodie molded wetly to the curve of her massive shoulder. She would have to put it in the dryer when she got home. 

As if to punctuate the strangeness of her morning, Luke’s particular brand of ‘wet dog stink’ met with Rey. Obviously, it was preceding him. He had followed her. 

She stopped in her tracks, waiting silently for the appearance of her alpha. She slightly bowed in instinctual deference. 

Luke emerged from between trunks, soaked to his bones. His grey fur hung about him in a dripping mop. He regarded her with kind, but stern blue eyes. 

_I needed to speak with you, and I could think of no place more private than here._

Rey snorted and shifted her weight slightly, paw squelching against wet leaves and pine needles. She was still sore from their argument that morning. 

_Well, you have me. What is it that you need to say?_

His ear twitched and he took a step nearer to her. Icy eyes deadly serious, _I was not entirely forward with you when I first told you of my premonition._

_You’re never entirely straightforward with me, Luke._

The alpha huffed the canine equivalent of a chuckle, _Perhaps, but I had good reason to be cautious in that moment. I did not know how events would begin to unfold. Now that a few days have passed I have a much clearer idea._

_And?_

_And I truly believe that my death looms inevitably before us, dear Rey,_ His tone and eyes were sad, but accepting. 

Rey was far less amiable to the idea. _It was just a dream, Luke. You’re not going to die. You can’t_.

She could still remember the day he found her, rummaging through a dumpster in a Phoenix back alley. She had been six, still small enough to pass herself as a stray dog. He had worn his man skin when he pulled her away from a pizza box and held her to the concrete until she was calm. 

To the eyes of any passers-by, he was simply a man wrangling a stray.

He spoke gentle words to her, told her that she wasn’t alone, that he could bring her to a family, a pack to raise her up into a she-wolf. And he kept his promise, then gave her so much more. Luke Skywalker was the closest thing Rey Jackson had to a father. He couldn’t die, he wasn’t allowed to. She would kill the hunter before anyone touched a hair on Luke’s head. 

_Calm._ He commanded gently as her hackles raised and her claws flexed against the leaf litter. _What will be, will be. We cannot preempt fate._

_We can sure as hell try._ Rey insisted, whining high in the back of her throat. _We have to try, let me go after the hunter, I know who he is._

_I know you do, I could smell him on you, which is the main reason I wanted to speak with you._ He took another step forward, close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath. She shied away in deference, laying her ears flat and averting her eyes. 

_No._ Luke said. _None of that, now. If you’re to follow after me you can’t be so submissive._

_...What?_ If she wore he human skin she would have blanched at his words. Follow after him? He couldn’t possibly mean… 

He rumbled and nodded his head, tiny water droplets gathering along his white speckled snout. _You will succeed me as the alpha of the pack, Rey. I’ve already informed Leia of my decision._

_I thought Poe was supposed to follow you._ Panic was rising in her chest. This was a responsibility she neither wanted nor could handle. 

Luke huffed another laugh. _What in the world gave you that idea? It’s you, Rey. I’ve known you were born to lead from the moment I found you. I know when I’m gone you will lead the pack well, and into a brighter future._

_Luke, I…_

Blue eyes narrowing, he growled low in his chest, lip beginning to curl. _So stop endangering yourself by getting involved with this hunter. It will only bring you sorrow and ruin to do so, and it will not change my fate._

_I can’t let you die._

He watched her sadly for a long moment, water dripping down his face like mock tears. A breeze was beginning to pick up, carrying with it a bit of the bitterness of autumn. Winter’s first gentle kiss stirring against their fur. 

_There is nothing you can do, little one. I am sorry._

Rey turned away from him, a sign of sure defiance towards her alpha. She did not care what he had to say, she _had_ to try. 

_I need to think_ . She said, and then she lit out into the forest. Uncaring of the rain, and the mud that splattered her belly. She needed to be away from him, away from the whole pack. How could she look at them knowing that she would be expected to lead them, to _care_ for them? 

Rey ran until her lungs were raw and her fur chafed her skin with its wetness. She ran until her whole underbelly was stained dirty brown with mud. She ran until her vision was blurry, and the sun was sinking into night somewhere behind the clouds. She ran until the rain stopped, and her paws began to carry her back towards home. 

By the time she reached the road, the clouds were clearing, revealing a smattering of twinkling stars dancing in the light of a half moon. 

Without thinking or looking, she darted across the street, claws clacking on the asphalt. Then she was met with sudden blinding light and the blaring of a car horn. Quick on her feet, she leapt out of the way, the wind of the near impact clipping the end of her tail as she rolled into the bushes on the opposite side. 

Phasing back into a human, she rolled onto her heels and tugged her drenched hoodie from around her throat. Shrugging it on and zipping it up, she didn’t bother to check for the car. She needed to get out of there, she had been spotted in wolf form. 

The house was only a few hundred yards through the thicket, and she was standing in front of the deck. Her clothes were no longer laying out on the grass. Someone had probably taken them in to spare them from the rain.

She took a moment to shuck her hoodie and rinse her filthy body off with a garden hose. Rose hated it when they tracked mud into the house, she wanted her den clean for the pups. 

When she was done Rey donned her jacket once more and slipped in through the sliding glass door. Emerging between the kitchen and the living room, the digital clock on the stove read twelve-thirty in the morning. Everyone was self sequestering in their rooms for the night. Good. 

She didn’t want any questions, she couldn’t look any of them in the eye. Rey was not their alpha, and she never would be. It was not, could not be, her place. 

Shivering in her damp hoodie, she padded barefoot into the kitchen. The clothes she had left behind were neatly folded on the table, and blissfully dry. Her stomach cramped in complaint of an entire day passed by without a bite to eat. The light from the refrigerator filled up the dark room as she pondered its contents for a moment. Poe would be upset if she finished off the bacon, and Rose would be displeased if she chose the half-rack of bison ribs. Eventually she settled on a chuck roast, still bloody red and sealed to a styrofoam tray by cling wrap. 

Sitting at the table in the dark, Rey picked apart the beef cut with her hands, bloodying her fingers and lips as she ate. Memory of the elk she had hunted and lost came to mind at the paltry, familiar taste of cow. She would have killed for fresh game in that moment, but she could only sulk over her meal. 

The meat was cold from the fridge, and a bit tough after days of sitting. She could taste in it how the cow had lived; short and sad, only ever grazing on scrubby, poor grasses that provided little nutrients. 

Then, brightening up the room with its faint blue tint, and humming annoyingly against the wooden table top, Rey’s phone lit up. A call. She scowled and reached across the table for it, before the sound woke any of her packmates. 

_Who—_ She thought, then froze as the contact name appeared bold and white on the screen.

**Kylo**

Rey gawked for a moment, considering the hour he had no reason to be calling her. And all at once she was reminded of his enchanting scent. The phone nearly rang to voicemail before she finally swiped right and fumbled it to her ear. 

“H—hello?” 

“Rey?” He sounded frustrated, and past him she could hear the patter of rain on asphalt, and the distant trill of a single, lonely cricket. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” She regained some composure, though her left hand gripped the side of the table with white knuckles. She didn’t want to see him, she didn’t want to be exposed to his haunting scent and sad, dark eyes all over again. After everything, she didn’t think she could handle it. 

He was somehow tied to these visions Luke had been having. He was a potential killer. 

“I wrecked my car, they say they can’t get a tow truck out to me until morning,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, uhh… you’re the only person I really know in town.”

Rey knew what he was asking. She remained silent for a long moment, eyes a little wider. He wanted her to come pick him up. He wanted her to be locked into an _enclosed_ space with him, a human and a werewolf. Had he no sense of self preservation? No instincts that screamed for him to flee from her presence? But, how could she say ‘no’ to him? She needed to watch him carefully, _wanted to_ , against every self preserving aspect of her nature. 

“Give me a minute, I need to change out of my pajamas,” she lied. 

“I’m right by the intersection of McClain and the main road— I don’t know what it’s called. I ran right into a tree when an animal jumped out in front of me. See you soon. Thanks.” He sounded relieved, and she heard a car door slam, shut, and the sound of rain was gone.

Rey winced, realizing it was him who had nearly struck her, “Yeah, I know where that is. I’ll see you soon. Bye.” 

She hung up before he could reciprocate her farewell. 

Leaving the chuck on the table to rot, she rinsed her hands and face in the sink to clean away any blood left behind. When she was done she shed her hoodie, becoming completely naked in the middle of the house. It hardly mattered, she was slipping into her clothes so quickly. 

Kylo, the werewolf hunter, had spotted her in her wolf skin. However brief the glimpse may have been, he still _saw_ her. Yet, for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to care. Giddiness was mounting in her chest as she finished tying her shoes and tiptoed to the front door. All of her woes were momentarily forgotten. The key to Poe’s truck was hung neatly on the coat rack, and Rey plucked it off soundlessly. 

She didn’t have a vehicle of her own, so she needed to borrow it. But Rey wasn’t up for the interrogation that would unfold if she actually _asked_ Poe. And she didn’t want to give him the wrong idea by visiting him in the night. 

He would know something was amiss as soon as she turned the ignition, but she would have enough time to peel down the gravel drive and out of his reach. 

Vibrating with sudden, strange excitement, she closed the front door softly behind her and bounded out to the truck. She was smiling by the time she reached the cab. 

Kylo was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	7. you run in my veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot second! Hello everyone. A lot happens this chap, I hope it isn't too much <3

_Kylo_

It turned out to be a  _ very _ strange day. He spent most of the morning and afternoon searching the forest for more signs of lycan activity. Beginning from the spot where he had found the first pawprint. It was now nothing more than a smear on the trail, it could easily be mistaken for a human slip, a trainer gliding through the mud as its wearer lost balance. 

But Kylo still had his photograph— now dutifully delivered to both Hux and Snoke via email— and he knew better than to buy into such a paltry attempt at concealment; it was most certainly not the rain that had washed the print away. 

From there he went through the forest, following the signs as they were laid out before him. Some broken saplings here, uncovered earth there. All trace, nothing precise or exact, but enough to sustain his highly trained eyes. 

When he came to the kill site almost nothing remained. He was led into the clearing off of an isolated trail by apparent dragmarks through the mud and leaf litter. There was an oblong imprint in the high grass, and the remnants of a torn shoelace tangled up in the brush, but no blood had survived the rains, and all the bones had long since been cleared away.

Kylo took photographs anyways, carefully cataloging each abnormality in the small meadow. 

Once he had finished with his business in the woods he hopped into his shiny, new rental car and made his way across town. He had an appointment with the chief of police. As far as the brother knew, it was the same man who had held the position when he’d left town. 

That didn’t bode particularly well. 

Police Chief David Jones, though he preferred DJ, was a lazy man who enjoyed the many hang-ups and abundant red tape of small town bureaucracy. He smoked like a chimney, and he wore his collar open enough to reveal the white undershirt and heavy silver crucifix he wore beneath. 

Though his words were friendly, Kylo could already feel some of his ire as he took a seat across from him, a heavy wooden desk separating the two. 

“So, how may I be of service to you, brother.” 

His dark eyes glinted with malplaced suspicion. Kylo guessed by the chain and cross about his neck that the man was catholic, there was a small parish in town, not far from then inn. It was obvious from the brother’s manner of dress that, though he was a monk, he was certainly not a catholic. Clearly, it was going to be a point of contention between them. 

“I come here on behalf of my order,” he began, trying to keep his body language open and neutral. He needed information from this man. “There have been several strange disappearances in Champlain in the past few months. They piqued our interest as they seem to follow a particular pattern, common in religious killings.”

He presented the lie plainly having trained over the details of it for many months. Very few townships would open up to the Order if they knew the truth of their nature. Most humans lived divorced from the world of the supernatural. 

“I promise you that we’ve got nothing of that sort going on in Champlain,  _ brother _ .” 

Kylo barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “If you’ll excuse my bluntness Chief, that’s what they all say.” 

DJ clicked his tongue and leaned back in his chair which squeaked in complaint. He looked Kylo up and down again, eyes lingering over the white of his collar. 

“What is it that you want, access to the police reports?” 

“Yes, and I’d like to speak to the officers involved with the cases.” 

The Chief shook his head, “No. You won’t be wasting any of my boys’ time with your hokey bullshit. You can have copies of the files, but that's it. We’ll be regarding you the same as we would any outside private investigator.” 

“Fine,” He sighed dismissively. He always found a way to work around any red tape. 

After a terse goodbye he spent forty-five minutes waiting on the secretary to make him copies of the relevant files. By the time she was done, he was hankering for a cup of coffee to reinvigorate him, or perhaps a stiff drink. 

With a manila file folder tucked under his arm he trudged back out into the rain and towards another regrettable task; he was going to visit his mother again. He needed to know where Luke was, and what he was doing. Both his uncle and his mother were deeply tied to Champlain and all its goings-on, they had to be hiding something. 

The sun was beginning to set behind the clouds, making the day somehow  _ more _ dreary as he rolled into the driveway of his childhood home. He noticed the grass was getting a little long, and he wondered where Han was that it wasn’t being tended to. 

He got his answer once he had knocked on the door, it was his estranged father that peeked through the screen and scowled at him. 

“What do you want?” 

“I need to speak with Leia.” Kylo crossed his arms, he hadn’t expected such coldness from Han. 

“You already spoke with her, didn’t you? She can’t help you.” 

Expression souring, Kylo opened the storm door insistently, “Let me in.” 

“No, you had—

“Han,” Leia’s voice echoed from the kitchen. “Let him in.” 

Kylo shoved past his father before he had a chance to argue, shoes clacking on the familiar tile of the foyer. He didn’t bother with pleasantries or politeness this time, storming into the kitchen gracelessly. 

Leia was waiting for him, leaning against the table with a steaming cup of tea between her hands. She sipped and watched him expectantly. 

“Tell me where Luke is,” Kylo demanded, stomping towards her in an attempt to intimidate her with his size. “You know more than you’re saying, and I  _ demand _ to know what happened to my uncle!” 

Leia sighed, undaunted by his outburst, “He’s gone, Ben. I don’t know what else to tell you.” 

Kylo felt his face reddening, “It’s  _ Kylo _ . And you know something about these!” 

He slapped his manila file down onto the kitsch table. Papers scattered out of it like leaves, a half dozen faces peering up at them from the pages. 

“Why would I know anything about that?” Leia puzzled, calmly. “I’m retired now, Ben. I try to stay out of town politics, and I certainly have nothing to do with the law.” 

“Give it up, kid,” Han was leaning in the door frame with his arms crossed, face set into a deep scowl. “We have nothing for you here.” 

“Unless you want something to eat,” Leia shot Han a scathing look. “You’re always welcome here, dear. We miss you.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes and dodged her hand as she reached out to touch him. He didn’t want her sympathy or any sort of apology. It was too late for those things. Too many years of pain lingered between them for that wound to ever heal. 

“Whatever…” He trailed off, anger fading as he noticed a thick knot of scar tissue that encompassed much of Han’s right hand. It looked almost deformed, the skin was so thick and knotted. He didn’t remember anything like that from his childhood, these must have been an accident on one of his construction sights. 

Noticing what Kylo was noticing, Han raised his hand and raised his eyebrows at his son, “Jog any memories, kid?” 

“Han!” Leia snapped, but it was too late, Kylo stared at the old wound nonplussed thoughts beginning to thicken and cloud strangely in his skull. He blinked, stepping away from his parents, shaking his head like the movement might clear it. 

“I… need to go,” He exhaled. Even as he made for the door, his mother calling after him as his father waved him off, he could not stop retracing the lines of that scar in his mind. They were long and jagged, running neatly adjacent to one another. What left that kind of scar?

Once he was outside and had stumbled down the porch steps, he locked himself in the cab of his rental car. His breath was coming fast, and his hands shook against his lap. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. 

He didn’t know what was happening to him, but it wasn’t safe to drive as he was. 

Leia rushed down the steps, rain peppering her shoulders as she slapped a palm wetly against the driver’s side window. 

“Ben,” her voice came muffled through the glass. “Ben, baby, let’s talk.”

Blinking slowly, he sat up and shook his head. No. No, he didn’t want to talk. Suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but here, with anyone but his parents. Regaining some control of himself he slotted the key into the ignition. 

“Ben!” His mother shouted as he tore out of the driveway. Han watched from the porch, that infernal scar no longer visible as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were cold and disapproving. 

Kylo slammed his foot on the gas, determined to flee from whatever it was that had stunned him so thoroughly. 

_ This day couldn’t get any worse _ , he thought to himself. 

He drove for a long time, following wending roads through the endless forest around Champlain aimlessly. The sun set behind the clouds before he even thought of going back to the inn. His stomach growled, he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, but he ignored his bodily needs. 

Following a long, winding road, he turned the radio to a mindless talk show. Something to fill up the silence so he didn’t have to think. Everything was suddenly very unclear, he could hardly remember getting on the plane to Seattle, and before that? It was a blur. Everything. From his vows to his education to the day his mother gave him up. 

Everything was murky. 

His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, eyes locked onto the glow of his headlights but not really seeing anything. He didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh, or cry, or drive into oncoming traffic. For a moment he wasn’t even sure that he was himself. Who  _ was _ Kylo Ren? What had happened to Ben Solo?

Through the darkness he did not see the thicket on the right side of the road part and give way to the form of a loping animal. He only saw it when it entered the range of his headlights. It was massive, the color of sand under a blistering sun. He jerked the steering wheel roughly to the right to avoid striking the creature head on, the car spun, the shock of the movement taking the air from his lungs. Then he slammed into a tree. 

Kylo’s seatbelt caught him, compressing his chest and further winding him but preventing him from harpooning through the windshield. He panted, watching smoke pipe out from under the hood of his rental as he tried to catch his breath and make sense of what he had just seen. 

Slowly, legs shaking, he ambled out of the car to assess the damage. The front was crushed like a soda can, and he was relieved that he spent the extra money on insurance. 

Heart still thundering, he leaned against the side of the car and focused on his breathing. 

_ God is good _ , he chanted to himself, again and again.  _ I am alive and God is good. _

And  _ that _ had been a werewolf. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind as he slowly lifted his phone and dialed the rental agency. It rang and rang and rang, and when someone finally answered she was irritated, her voice groggy.

“I got into a wreck in one of your vehicles,” he explained. His voice shook. “I need a tow and ride.” 

“Name?” The woman asked, and he could hear her typing on the other end. 

“Kylo Ren. K-Y-L-O Ren.” 

“Vehicle make?”

“Black twenty-nineteen Honda Accord.”

“Hmm… oh. You’re currently in Seattle?” 

“No, Champlain.” 

She hummed again, and he could hear more typing, “I’m sorry sir we won’t be able to get someone out to you until tomorrow. Will you be able to find a way home? Or do you need me to contact the local police department and inform them of your location?” 

Kylo pursed his mouth, eyes darkening with his frustration. But it hardly mattered, intimidation tactics were ineffective over the phone. Deciding he’d rather not deal with DJ again he replied, “No. Do you need a cross-street?” 

“Yes.”

“McClain avenue, Champlain, Washington.” 

“Okay, you’re all set sir. Have a nice night.”

Kylo hung up without another word. He was fuming and emotionally exhausted. He had seen one of the very wolves he was hunting, but he was powerless to do anything on foot. All of his resources were back at the inn, from his holy water to his crossbow. 

He was a lame duck, stuck in the forest with no one to turn to for help. He slammed the side of his fist roughly into the roof of the totaled car, leaving an indentation in his wake. 

“Son of a bitch!” He snarled.

Kylo paced for a few moments, hoping a car might come by that would take him back into town, but none did. Eventually he resigned himself to sleep in the cab of the wrecked rental for the night. 

As he was folding his massive body back into the cab, he remembered Rey. He couldn’t recall if she had mentioned having a car or not, but he figured she was worth a try. The thought of being alone with her, really  _ truly _ alone, made him feel strange in a way he cared not to consider. Thoughts like those certainly weren’t pious. 

“H-hello?” Rey answered, her voice brought warmth to his cheeks. Had she been sleeping? What did she look like roused from sleep? Was she tousled, pink lips parted, eyes bleary and blinking? 

“Rey?” He couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice. It was pouring rain. He was wet and tired. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” 

Exhaling sharply through his nose, he explained his situation briefly, “I wrecked my car, they say they can’t get a tow truck out to me until morning. So, uhh… you’re the only person I really know in town.”

If he were a child he’d have crossed his fingers, hoping for the answer he wanted. Then again, he hadn’t really asked a question. 

There was a momentary pause, then she replied, a new edge to her tone, “Give me a minute, I need to change out of my pajamas.” 

Kylo exhaled with relief, ignoring the spark of anticipation ignited by the knowledge he would soon be in her presence, “I’m right by the intersection of McClain and the main road— I don’t know what it’s called. I ran right into a tree when an animal jumped out in front of me. See you soon. Thanks.”

Realizing he sounded curt, he winced. 

“Yeah, I know where that is. I’ll see you soon. Bye,” she hung up before he could reciprocate her farewell. 

He supposed now he simply had to wait, hunched over in the front of his wrecked car, sheltering pathetically from the rain while werewolves stalked the night. But it didn’t take Rey long. In fact, it took less than five minutes for the headlights of her beat up truck to cut through the sheets of rain. 

“That was fast,” Kylo mumbled to himself as he stepped out into the downpour. 

Rey pulled up alongside him, unlocking the passenger door and beckoning him in with a wave of her hand.

For a moment between him opening the door and slipping into the truck, the cab light came on, illuminating his savior. Her hair was soaked from a shower, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt… and no bra. She was small enough that it wouldn’t have been obvious, were her nipples not peaked with the cold, tenting the soft grey fabric. 

Kylo puffed his cheeks and averted his eyes, grateful that when he shut the door the truck reverted back to darkness. Still, he could smell her. Like the earth after heavy rain. But also, faintly and less pleasantly, of wet dog. 

“So, swerved to avoid an animal, huh?” She queried politely, redirecting the truck towards town though he hadn’t told her where he wanted to go.

“Yes. It was big.” He didn’t push much for information, he wasn’t in the mood to interrogate. All Kylo wanted was to close his eyes and rest. 

Rey only hummed in response. 

“I’m heading for the Spruce Inn.” 

“Oh,” her cuteness was almost insufferable. “Alright.” 

There was a long silence then, as they passed over a set of train tracks and into the murky bubble of dim light that surrounded the town by night. The streets were empty, all the little shops, cafes and boutiques were closed. They were well and truly alone. 

“Why were you out so late?” Rey asked. 

“I was frustrated,” Kylo admitted, truthfully. “I just needed to think.” 

“When I need to think I like to go out for a run,” Rey offered. “It expends more energy, makes it easier to sleep.” 

“It’s pouring rain.” 

“Oh.” 

“Any luck with your uncle?” She was drumming her fingers nervously on the wheel, eyes set straight ahead.

“No. I’m more confused than ever.” He wished he could say more, he  _ needed _ to say more. He hardly knew her, but somehow he felt he could confide in this girl, that she might somehow help him. 

Her expression was obscured in the darkness, but he would have given anything to see her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she dropped her hand from the steering wheel and let it fall onto the seat next to his hand. “I’ll keep helping in whatever way I can.” 

When he inclined his head towards her, the scent of wet dog became stronger, “Do you have any pets?” 

“Huh?” 

“You know, pets. Cats, dogs, turtles.” 

Rey was quiet for a long moment, her fingers stopped their drumming and she retracted her hand back to the wheel. 

“Nope. Can’t say I do. Though I do repair RC cars in my spare time, they’re like pets. Kinda.” 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed and he dropped the subject. She had been behaving weirdly from the first moment he’d met her. Perhaps he’d been too caught up in her charms before, but now he was beginning to notice. 

He would need to call Hux once he was safe and alone in his hotel room. 

The rest of the ride was silent. When they reached the inn they didn’t even say goodbye, Rey only reached out and let her fingers brush across the backs of his knuckles as he slipped out of the cab and into the rain, manila folder tucked into his jacket to shield it. 

The door was closed and she was pulling away before he could react. 

Her touch set him ablaze. Kylo prayed to God for deliverance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Twitter now. Link here: [X](https://twitter.com/bitt3rbones)


	8. follow me into the endless night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it's been a while. I'll be giving this fic more love though, along with Atomic Decay it's one of my favorites to write. <3

**_Rey_ **

_ “Do you have any pets?”  _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “You know, pets. Cats, dogs, turtles?” _

The way his nose had wrinkled ever so slightly. The knowing glint in those fathomless black eyes, it had been noticeable even in the darkness of the truck cab. She hadn’t even considered her scent in the rush to come to his aid, but it had been enough to arouse his suspicions. A foolish oversight on Rey’s part. 

Now, sitting at the breakfast table the following morning, raw bacon untouched on her plate, she couldn’t stop reliving that singular, isolated moment of conversation. 

_ “Do you have any pets?”  _

He was onto her. 

_ “Huh?” _

She should’ve said yes. She could have adopted a shelter dog to cover herself easily, instead she had allowed the question to hang in the tense air between them. 

_ “You know, pets. Cats, dogs, turtles.” _

Rey slammed her fist into the wood of the table, crescent nails biting half moons into her palm. Cutlery rattled, and all eyes turned to her. Stiffly, she slid her chair back and stood. 

“Finn, Poe, I need to speak with you privately. Out back.” 

Without another glance or word she turned from the table and began to make her way towards their half collapsed back porch. 

If Luke was insistent upon making her alpha, then she would start to act like one, really and truly. No one else was willing to take command of the hunter situation, and as much as she loathed the thought of harming Kylo— strange and unnatural as that hesitance was— she dreaded the thought of harm coming to her pack even more. 

Out on the porch the air was damp, the cracked wood was soaked under her bare feet. She waited facing the forest, hands set on her hips. The sounds of nature calmed her nerves some, breaking through that steady repetition; 

_ “Do you have any pets?” _

Luke had foreseen his own death. 

_ “Huh _ ?” 

Luke was certain that he was going to die. 

_ “You know, pets. Cats, dogs, turtles _ .”

And that slight, telling wrinkle of his stupidly handsome human nose had given him away. For a hunter he certainly hadn’t concealed his own bodily tells very well. A chickadee chattered somewhere far off, its repetitive cry echoing off of the tree’s moss laden boles. 

The back door slid open behind Rey in a rush of cool, dry air. 

“What was that, Rey?” Poe questioned her, coming too near for comfort. His closeness felt presumptive, and Rey, who was already on edge, did not abide it. She turned on him, baring her teeth and snarling openly. 

Finn, who had stepped out onto the deck behind him, raised his hands in mock surrender. 

Rey could see how the hair of Poe’s bare arms raised, and he stepped away, cowing to her power. 

Perhaps she was meant to be an alpha, perhaps she already commanded the respect of her pack. 

“Sorry,” She composed herself quickly, rubbing her face and covering her tired eyes. “I’m just really, really at the end of my rope.” 

“What’s going on, kid?” Poe questioned goodnaturedly, though he maintained a healthy distance between them. Finn, she allowed a little closer, he was mated, and posed no threat to her. He touched her shoulder carefully. 

“Things have been getting kinda weird around here lately. What’s bothering you?” 

She couldn’t tell them all of it, it wasn’t her place to recount to them the truth of Luke’s premonition, nor did she desire to clash with Poe over her sudden positioning to become alpha. 

“I know who the hunter is,” she explained what was hers to tell. “I know where he’s staying in town. We need to do something about him.” 

Poe’s expression darkened and he pitched his voice low, his fists clenched at his sides, “How do you know?” 

Rey swallowed thickly, speaking softly so as not to alert the other wolves who were undoubtedly trying to listen from within the house. “Let’s go for a run together.” 

She began to peel her shirt over her head and the boys followed suit. They stripped down to nothing, none of them remotely bashful after so many years spent as packmates. 

Rey leapt off of the deck, and hanging in the air she exploded into a lean cut of thick fur and poised muscle. She landed heavily with a grunt, and Poe and Finn joined her. The former was larger, with a coat the color of rich chocolate, and the latter was thicker and sturdier, his fur was as black as midnight. 

With predator’s grace they broke through the forest edge, making no attempt to move with any sort of care or stealth. The birds in the trees fell silent at their passing, the whole forest holding its breath in due reverence as they wended their way along the stream. Rey fell naturally and easily into point, Poe flanking her left and Finn her right. 

_ I’ve been getting close to him _ . Rey continued the thread of their conversation from before.  _ I’ve been asking questions and watching him closely. It’s the man I met in the coffee shop that day, the one you wanted to feed to Rose _ . 

_ That’s dangerous, Rey _ . Finn scolded,  _ Hunters are trained werewolf killers, if he figured you out he could have killed you. _

Poe grunted in agreement. 

_ I think he has figured me out, finally,  _ Rey admitted. They came to a small meadow clearing where the grass was shoulder deep. They were far enough away from the house now, and there was no scent on the breeze to indicate that they had been followed. 

_ That’s bad. _ Poe sighed, heaving his great shoulders. 

Rey gave a tight nod,  _ It is, but it would be worse if we didn’t know who he was.  _

_ What are we going to do about it?  _ Finn questioned.  _ Luke has commanded inaction.  _

Rey snorted in a canine scoff,  _ Fuck whatever it is Luke thinks he’s doing.  _

Both of the men bristled at that. It was not in a wolf’s nature to deeply question the commands of their alpha. 

_ He was right, we can’t kill the hunter, that will only attract more.  _ Rey reluctantly conceded. In truth, the thought of killing Kylo made her stomach turn strangely. It was an inappropriate sentiment, she knew. She should harbor no positive feelings towards a hunter of her kind, but something about him rendered her helpless. She would never admit this weakness, though.  _ We need to scare him away. Frighten him off and keep him quiet.  _

_ If we spare him he’ll bring just as many hunters. Killing him would buy us more time.  _ Poe argued. 

_ We can leave Champlain.  _ Rey countered. Packs were mobile, complacency wasn’t in the nature of the werewolf. Perhaps they had outstayed their welcome in Washington. 

Finn, father to be, balked at the idea.  _ Rose is due soon, we can’t just up and leave! Poe is right, we have to kill him to buy ourselves time, to buy Rose time. _

_ No! _ Rey snarled and clawed at the earth with a giant paw. Both Poe and Finn cowed slightly.  _ No. We warn him, send him packing. Then we wait and see what happens. Maybe we can strike a deal with him. If we prove ourselves to be killers the hunters will avenge their fallen. They’ll arrive in Champlain much better prepared, better armed, ready to exterminate us entirely.  _

Poe and Finn remained silent, their dark eyes turned down to the ground. Rain began to patter over the backs. A breeze cool with autumn’s promise stirred their furs. 

_ Give me a few more days to bait him. Then we’ll rough him up a bit. Keep it between us, too.  _

_ The others know something’s going on, Rey.  _ Finn sounded incredulous. Like he couldn’t believe her plan, or perhaps he couldn’t understand why he was going along with it. 

_ I don’t care what you say,  _ Rey was already beginning to turn away from them. Her belly rumbled audibly. On the air came the scent of deer not far off in the trees.  _ Just keep it vague. _

She was gone in a flash of sandy fur, darting like a shadow between the tree trunks, moving assuredly along in search of her quarry. Behind her she left Finn and Poe to consider what she had said. But, despite their obvious reservations, she knew that they would come around. 

⇼

Rey spent four days locked up in her room. Hunger sated by her hunt, she only left to shower and relieve herself. Otherwise she ambled only from her bed, to her work desk, and back again, phone always within arms reach. 

She carried on a careful, friendly conversation with Kylo Ren, claiming to be caught up in a family affair that kept her from being with him physically. She was laying her trap carefully, gleaning as much information as she could before they snared him. 

Unfortunately he was just as withholding as she. 

**Hey~** She could flirt with him, he was easy to flirt with. 

**Hello, can you meet up again soon? I’d like to visit the library.**

**Tomorrow night** , Rey answered, and then,  **y can’t u go without me?**

It took him a good hour to reply to that.  **Call me.**

Rey scowled at her phone and then tossed it onto her bed. No. She wouldn’t call him. She was still struggling with the idea of jumping him. It felt like a violation somehow. Of what? She couldn’t say, but it ailed her enough to vex her.  _ He _ vexed her. 

_ “Do you have any pets?” _

She damned him for asking the right questions, and she damned herself for allowing such vulnerability around him. 

But it had to be done. 

Her phone buzzed on the bed, and she groaned. 

**Kylo** , the contact name read. 

Rey stared at it for a long moment, nearly letting it ring to voicemail. But it had been almost four days, and she knew she couldn’t put off the inevitable any longer. One of them would have to be the first to strike, and she wouldn’t allow it to be him. 

Puffing out her cheeks, she swiped right on the screen, then pressed the phone to her ear. 

“Yes?” She kept her voice low and soft to avoid alerting any of her packmates. 

“Rey, are you still caught up in that family dispute?” He sounded like he didn’t believe a word of what he was saying. Admittedly, it had been a weak cover. 

“Everything’s good now,” Rey tried to force a smile into her tone. “I should be good to meet up with you tomorrow evening. How late is the library open?” 

“It’s closed on sundays.” 

“Oh.” There was a long beat of silence between them, before Rey spoke again. “Maybe we could grab dinner at the diner again? I’ve missed you.” She hated how true those words were, how a small, resolute part of her wanted nothing to do with her plan. 

She heard Kylo’s sharp intake of breath through the receiver, “I— Rey I have a girlfriend.” 

Rey’s eyes rolled. It was such a bald faced lie she didn’t even bother to call him on it, “Yeah, yeah. We should get together still, to go over whatever new information you have. You could use a fresh, local pair of eyes, I’m sure.” 

That she was smiling he couldn’t see, but he must have heard it, more sincere than the one she had tried to force before. 

“Okay. Tomorrow, six p.m. at the diner sound good?” 

“Sure,” Rey agreed, knowing she would be paying him a visit well before then. She just needed him nice and complacent, stationary in his hotel room for her plan to work. 

“Goodbye, Kylo,” some sadness must have leached into her voice, because his reply came through almost confused. 

“Goodbye?” 

_ “Do you have any pets?” _

He had to ruin everything, though Rey supposed her game couldn’t have lasted forever. Maybe it would have been better for everyone if they had just fed him to Rose.

Once she was done with Kylo, she texted Poe and Finn to meet her out on the driveway. 

Outside the sky was clear for once, the sun was setting over the horizon and beyond it Rey saw no hint at a brewing storm. 

Poe and Finn joined her on the gravel. 

“It’s time,” Rey said. “Poe, you drive. We’ll park across the street from the Spruce. You guys wait in the woods and I’ll lead him out to you. No transforming, we can’t give him any direct evidence. Let me do the talking.” 

A pocket knife was burning a hole in her pocket as she spoke. They had decided on roughing the hunter up old-school. 

“You sure you don’t want to just kill him?” Finn grumbled as Poe made his way around to the driver’s side door.

“In the long run it would only make things worse for Rose and the pups, Finn.” Rey sidled into the middle seat in the cab, cozy between the boys. She’d explained her reasoning to Finn a dozen times by then. 

“Whatever. I don’t even know why I’m going along with this.” 

“Neither do I,” Poe complained as they made a two point turn and began to make their way down the long drive. 

Rey kept her lips tightly sealed and told herself that it certainly  _ wasn’t _ because Luke was grooming her to be alpha, and it had  _ nothing _ to do with the current alpha’s visions of his own death.

The ride into town was tense and silent. By the time they had parked across from the quaint red doors of the Spruce Inn streetlights were beginning to flicker on. 

“Go hide in the woods,” Rey commanded softly, facing the front of the inconspicuous little inn with fiery intensity. Tonight she would prove her loyalty to her pack over whatever petty infatuation she felt towards the human hunter. “North of the Inn, just off the trails. You’ll hear me coming when I’m ready for you.” 

Both men nodded grimly and walked past her, across the street and back into the growing darkness of the forest. 

Slowly, Rey crossed the street herself, moving in a straight line towards the Spruce’s maroon doors. The paint was peeling, and when she pulled the handle to step inside a bell rung over her head. 

Maz Kanata was sat at her usual perch, glasses slipped down to the tip of her nose as she worked on the day’s crossword puzzle. 

Her gaze was quick and sharp, “Rey?” 

She was one of the few human allies of the pack in Champlain. 

“What room is Kylo Ren staying in?” Rey cut to the chase, not bothering with pleasantries. It was likely the elderly innkeep suspected something anyways, she was known to be astute. 

“Ah,” She gave a nod. “Nasty business that. I was wondering when Leia was going to make a move. Can’t say I expected them to send you, though.” 

“What room, Maz?” Rey asked again, voice low. 

“Six. Upstairs, second on the left,” she turned her dark eyes back to her paper and said nothing more about it. 

Rey took the stairs by twos, working up her breath and plastering a frantic expression over her features. By the time she reached the heavy door, pouding on it with her balled fists, she looked thoroughly frazzled. 

“Kylo!” She cried, “Kylo you have to come out!” 

“Rey, is that you?” His deep voice came muffled through the door. 

“Yes! Yes it’s me! You have to come out, quickly!” She pounded harder, likely disturbing all of his neighbors with her racket. 

There was the  _ clink _ of a lock moving, and then the knob began to turn. Kylo stood perplexed in the doorway, dressed down in a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was tousled and wet, his pale skin still pink from a shower. 

It painted an intimate enough picture of him to jolt Rey past speech for a moment. 

“What is it?” He asked, brow furrowed in concern. He didn’t seem at all suspicious, fully taken in by her theatrics. That was good. That meant he wasn’t yet certain of what she was. It would make what she had planned easier. 

Rey gave her head a shake, meeting his eyes and forcing out all thoughts of his pale skin, and the large ears folded into his wet hair, “I saw something in the woods! An animal!” 

Kylo started, already tugging a pair of tennis shoes onto his feet, “Where? How? What did it look like?”

“I was hiking in the woods a little north of here,” Rey swallowed thickly, rushing to explain. “I was hiking and I saw it, it was so big, Kylo! It looked right at me and I ran!”

Kylo produced a camera from somewhere in his room then pushed past her through the door, “Take me to it.”

_ “Do you have any pets?” _

How close he had come to the truth just days before, and yet now he believed her so entirely. Rey could hardly believe it as she led him down the stairs and out the doors into the humid air. She could feel Maz’s gaze on their backs, and she wondered what the old woman thought would become of Kylo Ren. 

The knife was heavy in her pocket as she led the brother around the side of the Inn. She gestured with her arm, “It was this way!” 

_ “Huh?” _

He still trusted her enough to believe this farce. Maybe it was wrong, what she was doing, what she planned to do to him. Maybe it was a mistake. 

“In the woods through here!” They were both panting from running now. Rey led him a short ways along the path before veering right into a copse of sitka pines. There were no other hikers about. They were truly and utterly alone. She raised her voice, “It was around here!” 

_ “You know, pets. Cats, dogs, turtles.” _

Where were Finn and Poe? She was losing her nerve, she was ready to call the whole thing off and lead Kylo back to safety. But to do so could mean Luke’s life. 

“What—

Poe and Finn broke through the brush, each of them taking Kylo by one of his thick arms. 

“Hey!” He shouted, kicking and twisting in their grips. Rey could tell by the flash of their eyes that they were calling upon wolf strength to wrestle him down. Eventually they forced him onto his knees. 

Rey tugged her knife out of her pocket and flipped the blade out of its little cavity. 

“Rey what the fuck?” Kylo panted, not yet seeming to notice the blade. 

“Kylo Ren,” Rey spoke gravely, watching passively as Kylo continued to jerk himself in her comrade’s grips. “You made me do this.” 

“ _ What _ ?” Kylo snapped, “What the fuck are you talking about?” Then he noticed the knife, “Oh shit. Rey, what the fuck is this.”

Rey took another step closer to him, twirling the knife between her fingers. Old-school, they had agreed, like a fifties film. 

Poe grunted with the effort of restraining him. Hunters must have kept their bodies very powerful to be able to resist wolf strength. More reason for Rey to continue down her current path. Her eyes cut into Kylo like razors, all of her malice and hate boiling up inside of her. She had long since honed it to a cutting edge, despite the strange empathy she felt for him. 

“You’ve been nosing around where you’re aren’t wanted, Kylo.” Rey loomed over him now, staring down into that dark, fathomless eyes. She hated how beautiful he was, that he would drive her to mar such beauty. 

“ _ Rey _ ,” Kylo’s gaze darkened dangerously. “Beast!” He spat, obviously connecting every supernatural dot in his own head. 

Rey kissed her teeth at him, not acknowledging the epithet, though she desperately wanted to, “You don’t know the kind of game you’re playing, Kylo. Let me give it to you as straight as I can.” She ghosted the blade of her knife along the underside of his jaw. “You need to stop whatever it is you’re doing and get the fuck out of town. Go back to whatever fucking cesspool you crawled out of and  _ stay there _ .” 

Kylo snarled and lunged, pulling Finn and Poe each an inch over the ground. 

Rey frowned down at him, and for a moment she really did hate him. He was an intruder, and interloper who had entered their lives with assumed impunity and threatened their way of life. Kylo was a threat to her pack, her adoptive father, Rose and her unborn pups, Rey’s _family_. No, she would not allow him to bring them to harm.   
In a burst of unbridled anger Rey jerked her arm savagely across Kylo’s face, leaving him with a long, crimson stripe that extended from above his eyebrow down past his jaw. Both Finn and Poe recoiled slightly, though their grips held firm. They hadn’t expected such violence from her. 

Rey’s stomach turned as she watched crimson blood pour over Kylo’s features. Normally the scent of human blood whetted her appetite, but now it only seemed to make her sick. Her arm burned with the effort it had taken to strike him and she knew then that she couldn’t have killed him even if she wanted to. 

Kylo hissed in pain, ducking his head. 

Rey motioned for Finn and Poe to drop him, so they did. His big body reeled onto the detritus of the forest floor, sprinkling it with blood. 

“Worse than that will be waiting for you if you ever bother us again,” Rey lied. She felt like she might cry. She regretted ever bringing him here, even approaching him in that coffee shop. He was hurting, bleeding, and nonsensically it hurt her, too. 

She took a step away from where he cupped his face on the ground. Tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes. 

“Goodbye, Kylo,” She said, waving off Finn and Poe and they moved nonplussed towards her. 

Rey broke for the trees, leaving the boys to return to the car without her. 

She ran until her lungs burned, until the last slivers of pale sunlight were swallowed up by the black line of the horizon and the forest fell into pitch darkness. Rey ran until no one could see her, and then she turned, letting her beast blood carry her where it bid. 

She had harmed him. She had made him  _ bleed _ . 

_ For the pack _ , she told herself. 

_ Mate _ , some primordial, ancient piece of herself countered.  _ You harmed your mate. _

_ Mate.  _

The word echoed in her skull until she could bear it no more, until the moon was high in the sky and she veered sharply back towards town, back towards the Inn and the man whose flesh she had rent. 

_ Mate, mate, mate.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, kudos/comments really do encourage me. I greatly appreciate all of them <3
> 
> Tumblr: [Link](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sordidbones)
> 
> Twitter: [Link](https://twitter.com/bitt3rbones)


End file.
